Se refiler le Sevy chaud
by SevyS Now the Community
Summary: Tout avait commencé avec une lettre anonyme... un rendezvous en haut de la tour d'astronomie promettant mille délices... Severus Snape ne savait pas dans quel guêpier il allait se fourrer... Celui imaginé par les modos de SevyS Now !
1. Chapter 1

**SE REFILER LE SEVY CHAUD  
Présentation**

Dans le très noble et très ancien exercice de refilage de patate chaude aux bonnes copines, nous avons proposé aux membres de la communauté de s'inscrire secrètement à ce défi TRES particulier soufflé par le neurone de Fanette31,( le seul qui lui reste d'après le dernier recensement… paix aux âmes des autres !).

"Mais koikelledit ? vous entends-je ?

Fanette31 a écrit un fabuleux premier chapitre. A la fin de ce chapitre, Severus Snape se trouvera à deux doigts (ou une autre partie de son corps) de tomber dans un lemon.

Un gentil membre de notre communauté (je parle des personnes ! non mais euhhh) prendra le relais pour écrire le chap suivant…. A lui (ou elle) de se dépatouiller pour que notre Sevy adoré n'arrive pas à ses fins ou ne subisse pas les derniers outrages….. Tout en tombant de Charybde en sylla.

Il a échappé à un lemon pour se retrouver à nouveau, en fin de chapitre, à deux doigts de retomber dans un autre….

Et ainsi de suite ! Une sorte de Round Robin, pour ceuces qui connaissent. Ceux qui se sont inscrits n'ont pas su qui y participait, pas plus qu'ils ne savaient quand ils allaient participer  
Ils ne savaient donc pas de quelle situation ils allaient hériter, pas davantage l'identité de celui ou celle qui leur succéderait.  
Ils savaient seulement qu'ils allaient prendre un gros risque !  
Mais quel risque !

Rassurez-vous… Une zentille adminstragaiete commence le défi..  
Une encore plus mimi le finit ! Donc, ils n'écopaient pas de cette dernière place infâme.

**RECAPITULATIF**  
**Défi** : Se refiler le Sevy chaud !  
**Genre** : fic  
**Pairing** : indifférent…. Surprenez-nous !  
**Rating** : tout sauf NC-17 (il échappe au lemon !) sauf le dernier chapitre…  
N**ombre de mots** : entre 500 et 2000 mots par chapitre.**Avertissement** : Il est dorénavant attesté qu'il est dangereux de réunir dans une même pièce un ordi, Fanette31 et Zazaone…. Vous voyez c'keça donne ?

Et tout de suite le premier chapitre écrit par Fanette31 !


	2. Rendezvous nocturne

**SE REFILER LE SEVY CHAUD**

**Chapitre 1**

**Rendez-vous nocturne**

**Auteur : Fanette31  
Pairing**: Sev / OMG (hu hu hu...c'est la surprise)  
**Rating**: En dessous le NC-17...  
**Disclaimer**: Tout est à JKR, sauf ma débilité chronique et mes idées tordues qui en découlent ¬¬  
**Nombre de mots**: 1378...ça ne fait pas beaucoup tout ça Oo

Un grand merci à Zazaone pour le bêta.

Ce n'est pas parce que le défi commence déjà, que vous ne pouvez plus vous inscrire! Cela est toujours possible! Môman j'ai peur! vous entends-je crier.

Allez plutôt lire les termes du contrat au lieu de dire des bêtises! XD sur la communauté (lien au profil)  
Vous voyez, ce n'est pas si terrible!

Bonne lecture!

ôé

_Choubidoubidou...on se gèle ce soir! En même temps, nous sommes en hiver...et le fait que je me trouve en haut de la tour d'Astronomie à cette heure avancée de la soirée n'arrange certainement pas les choses…..La cucaracha ! La cucaracha ! La lala lalalalaaa ! Mais pourquoi je chantonnes ça, moi ! Je ne vais vraiment pas bien ! Remarque, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'étonnes mon p'tit Sev _(1) Voilà ce que l'on gagne à trop côtoyer ces dégénérés de Poudlard, on le devient soi-même !...Par Merlin ! J'ai froid ! Tous mes membres sont en train de s'engourdir ! Je risque les engelures à attendre ici! Pire, l'amputation ! 

Pris d'une panique soudaine, il porta sa main à un endroit stratégique…Après s'être assuré que le froid n'avait pas fait d'autres victimes en plus des ses pieds, mains et appendice nasal, Snape poussa un discret soupir de soulagement…Il en était de même du côté de ses admiratrices.

_Quelle idée aussi d'avoir accepté ce rendez-vous. Et oui, Severus Snape peut aussi avoir un rendez-vous ! Hé hé ! _

Suite à une nouvelle bourrasque de vent, il s'emmitoufla un peu plus dans son écharpe et commença à faire les cents pas dans l'espoir dément de se réchauffer un peu.

_J'ai reçu une lettre anonyme par hibou il y a peine vingt minutes me demandant de venir ici…Lettre terriblement enflammée, vantant notamment mes atouts physiques… _

A cette pensée, il ne put réprimer un fort sentiment de fierté se traduisant par un bombement de torse d'une extrême virilité. L'air glacial le fit malheureusement légèrement tousser…son état empira quand il avala sa salive de travers…l'homme s'étouffait, l'homme agonisait et l'homme paraissait beaucoup moins viril en appelant au secours sa maman…moins viril mais beaucoup plus attendrissant ! Et pourquoi j'entends … Et j'ai crié, criééé Eileen pour qu'elle revienne…. (2)

Sa toux se calma enfin.

Il se releva alors en tentant de se dépêtrer des longs pans de sa robe et de sa cape, s'épousseta et continua son va-et-vient comme si ce moment de faiblesse n'avait jamais eu lieu mais en espérant secrètement que personne ne l'avait entendu, ni vu paniquer…Les cheveux en bataille, il reprit le cours de ses pensées, grave.

_J'ai risqué la mort ce soir…Décidemment, je mène une vie de Lockhart ! _(Il veut dire une vie de fou…) J'espère quand même que mon admiratrice secrète ne va pas tarder…J'espère aussi qu'il s'agit d'UNE admiratrice…Brrr ! Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qui se passerait s'il s'agissait d'un homme…J'ai l'Avada qui risquerait de partir tel un pet d'hippogriffe ! Mais ! Tu dis des trolleries aussi grosses qu'Ombrage ! Tu ne pourrais jamais attirer la gent masculine…Qui pourrait penser sincèrement que tu aimes les hommes ! Tss ! Je suis un mâle, moi ! Un vrai ! Un pur ! Un dur !...Oh flûte ! C'est de traviole ! 

Constatant qu'il était mal coiffé, il remit délicatement une mèche à sa place puis, toujours transi de froid (mais n'oubliant de vérifier aux alentours que personne ne l'observait…) il commença à faire des pas chassés de côté afin de faire remonter la température de son corps. Notons qu'un sort de chauffage aurait réglé tout ça…Mais l'homme est troublé ! Il a un rencart ! Vous vous rendez compte ! Un rencart par Merlin ! Cela fait au moins…

_32 ans que je n'ai pas eu de rendez-vous en réfléchissant bien. Depuis le jardin d'enfant…et encore, si elle a bien voulu, c'est parce que je l'avais menacée de l'étouffer avec une brioche…j'étais précoce dans cet art noble qu'est la persuasion…Mais après, elle m'avait dénoncé _ (Il serra les poings sentant la colère due à cette injustice monter en lui) et c'est là que je décidâtes de faire que « la vengeance est mienne » (3)…Je lui ai coupée les couettes ! Hé hé hé ! Fallait pas me chercher à cette époque…Ni même maintenant mais bon, les femelles me le rendent bien…On ne peut pas dire qu'elles se bousculent au portillon ! Alors quand j'ai reçu cette lettre, je n'ai pas hésité ! J'ai accepté ! Marre de la Veuve Poignet ! Comme disent certains moldus à la solitude tenace…Tiens ? J'entends du bruit. Cela doit être Elle… 

Il se retourna lentement sur lui-même et fixa son regard sur le filet de lumière apparaissant dans l'entrebâillement de la porte en bois restée légèrement ouverte. Il la devinait en train de monter lentement les marches en pierre qui menaient jusqu'en haut de la tour…qui menaient jusqu'à lui, Severus Snape. En même temps que la lumière s'approchait, sa respiration se fit haletante. Une multitude de pensées plus horribles les unes que les autres, se bousculaient tout à coup dans sa tête…

_Et si c'était Ombrage ? Non, impossible…le sol tremblerait. Minerva ? Un peu trop mure à mon goût…Trelawney ? Trop imbibée…Chourave ? Mouais…Bibine ? Trop musclée…Hagrid ? Bwahahaha ! Tu n'es pas là pour rire Sev ! Mais pour joui– Mais j'y pense…Une élève alors ? Voici une perspective un peu plus réjouissante…Mais qui donc ? Pas Granger j'espère ! Voilà que je me fais peur tout seul maintenant…Je… _

Il s'arrêta quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir dans un grincement sinistre. Absorbé par ses pensées, il n'avait pas remarqué que la lumière avait disparu prolongeant ainsi le mystère sur l'identité de la soi-disant admiratrice.

Puis elle apparut.

Du moins sa silhouette.

D'une hauteur approximative de 80 centimètres…

BORDEL DE TROLL DE M#£ ! s'épouvanta Snape. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux ! Mais qu'est-ce que c'était cette chose ! Et elle s'approchait de lui…en titubant. Rapidement, il tentant d'attraper sa baguette dans l'une de ses poches. Elle était coincée dans la doublure.

RHAAAAA ! s'énerva-t-il en tentant vainement de la débloquer. Mais tu vas venir saloooo…

- Mai…mais oui, j'aaaa…j'arrive ! fit une petite voix en bégayant.

- MAIS NON ! PAS TOI ! paniqua Snape à qui cette situation faisait perdre tous ses moyens. Il ne pensait même pas à fuir. Mais où étais donc passé le si sombre, calme et courageux professeur de potions ?

- AUX LATRIIINES ! Modo de mon fondement! Mais c'est quoi cette horreur qui s'approche de moi !

- Mais…mais c'est moi Professeur Snape…Winky !

Au moment où elle prononça ces mots, son visage fut éclairé par la baguette de Snape qui était enfin arrivé à la déloger de sa robe. L'elfe de maison sentait la bièraubeurre à trois miles à la ronde. Son visage arborait un sourire béat.

– Winky aime le professeur Snape ! s'exclama-t-elle en entourant les jambes de Severus de ces petits bras musclés à force de tâches ménagères intensives.

– Mais c'est qu'elle a de la poigne la bougresse ! s'exclama sa victime en tentant de la décrocher.

– Winky a écrit au Professeur pour lui donner rendez-vous ! Harry Potter a aidé Winky pour faire la lettre ! Harry Potter était heureux d'aider Winky quand elle lui a avoué son amour pour le Professeur ! Harry Potter en a même pleuré de joie !

– DE RIRE OUAIS ! vociféra Snape.

_Les Potter auront ma peau ! Mais…qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ! Aaaaaah ! _

Ils venaient tous les deux de tomber à terre, la baguette de Snape roulant hors de sa portée.

_Mais je fais quoi ! Je la tue ! Je la jette par-dessus les remparts ! Si je choppe Potter…Mais elle va arrêter oui ! Mais enlève tes mains de là ! _

– Winky va donner du bonheur au Professeur ! fit-elle en arrachant les boutons de son pantalon.

_Mais c'est qu'elle ne lâche pas le morceau en plus…simple façon de parler…Je vais devoir me faire violent…Mais je vais aussi avoir des ennuis si je lui fais du mal…il manquerait plus qu'une horde d'elfes en furie s'en prennent à moi…sans compter Granger ! Mais elle a fini de me tripoter la braguette cette perverse ! Essayons la diplomatie… _

– Mais laich…laisse-moi sale bestiole !

– Non ! Winky aime rendre les gens heureux ! insista-t-elle en tâtant sous le pantalon…Baoukelé ! s'étonna l'elfe, les yeux grands ouverts.

Snape, un peu vexé, hésita à répondre.

– Il fait très froid ce soir…

– Oh ! Winky va la réchauffer alors ! s'exclama-t-elle pleine de bonne volonté. Et la faire grossir ! Grossir !

_Je suis fichu… _

A suivreuuuh !

(1) CopyZazaRight…ce terme est aussi un CopyZazaRight !

(2) « Et j'ai crié Eileen » est un délire de la correctrice…j'ai tellement aimé et rigolé, que je l'ai laissé !

(3) Voir «Vengeance pas riquiqui» de qui ? Mais de Zaza bien sûr !

AU SUIVANT!

Mise à jour tous les 15 jours...


	3. Chapitre 3

**SE REFILER LE SEVY CHAUD**

**Chapitre 2  
**

_Comme promis, deux semaines plus tard voici le chapitre suivant de cette fic passablement déjantée… Cette fois-ci, nulle autre que la grande Benebu aux commandes de ce chapitre, délaissant pour un temps ses traducs de Severus/Hermione…. Allez les lire !_

Severus Snape va-t-il parvenir à échapper aux petites mains perverses de Winky ? C'est ce que vous allez découvrir dans peu de temps… Bonne lecture !

**Auteur** : **Benebu**  
**Pairing : **surprise !  
**Rating : **on n'est pas bien haut...  
**Disclaimer : **les personnages sont à JK Rowling, la situation de départ à ma charmante prédécesseuse (encore un mot qu'a pas de féminin, grmmpfff) Fanette31  
**nombre de mots : **1662. Hé, c'est le texte le plus long que j'aie jamais écrit !

Dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, les élèves de dernière année étaient rassemblés autour d'un Harry Potter hilare. Ils auraient bien voulu eux aussi rire avec lui, surtout que ça semblait être aux dépens de leur professeur de Potions, mais Harry ne parvenait pas à répéter son histoire. A chaque fois qu'il croisait le regard de Ron, il repartait de plus belle dans une crise de fou rire. Finalement, Harry prit plusieurs profondes inspirations, ferma les yeux, se boucha les oreilles, et débita d'une seule traite, d'une drôle de voix étranglée : _" Snape se gèle en haut de la Tour d'Astronomie à attendre la venue d'une mystérieuse inconnue ! "_ Ayant dit cela, Harry se remit à rire de plus belle, cette fois-ci sans sembler en mesure de reprendre son sérieux.

Ses camarades étaient déçus. Imaginer Snape en train d'attraper des engelures, c'était toujours marrant, mais certainement pas à ce point, si ? Ils s'attendaient à une histoire autrement plus amusante…

Avant qu'ils n'aient le temps de se disperser, Ron, employant la même technique que son ami, compléta le tableau : _" C'est Harry qui a écrit la lettre, et l'inconnue, c'est Winky, l'Elfe de Maison alcoolo ! "_ Soudain inquiet, il jeta rapidement un regard autour de lui pour vérifier qu'Hermione n'était pas dans les parages. Même si elle avait arrêté d'essayer de les enrôler dans le SALE, elle avait toujours la taloche facile quand elle estimait qu'on manquait de respect à ses protégés. Rassuré de ne pas la voir, il se remit à glousser avec ses camarades l'esprit tranquille.

Et soudain, quelqu'un qui ne passerait jamais à la postérité puisqu'à ce jour personne n'accepta d'admettre avoir prononcé cette phrase, lança l'idée qui scella le destin du malheureux professeur en cette soirée mémorable. " Trop bête qu'on puisse pas voir la tête qu'il fait ! Y'aurait vraiment une photo à prendre ! "

Las, si cette remarque innocente avait été lancée dans la Salle Commune des Poufsouffles, elle aurait amusé un instant avant d'aller mourir de sa belle mort au cimetière des idées innocentes. Mais une idée pareille, aux oreilles d'un Gryffondor, ça sonnait presque comme un plan ! " Mais qu'est-ce qui nous en empêche ? On a l'appareil de Creevey ! Je vais le chercher ! " proposa Seamus.

Harry et Ron, de leur côté, s'étaient levés dans un seul mouvement, et étaient déjà à mi-chemin de leur dortoir : c'était une mission pour la Cape d'Invisibilité !

&&&&&

Pendant ce temps là, dans sa Tour affalé, notre héros était des plus mal barrés. Allongé sur un sol glacé, privé de sa baguette, il luttait faiblement contre une elfe de Maison ivre et entreprenante qui avait les mains dans son pantalon. Severus, il faut l'avouer, était à deux doigts de renoncer à toute dignité. Plus tard, il blâmerait le froid et l'extraordinaire de la soirée, mais la vérité, c'est qu'une idée traîtresse lui traversait l'esprit : _Après tout, personne n'en saura jamais rien. Alors pourquoi ne pas me laisser faire…_

Le diablotin qui envoyait désespérément des signaux de détresse dans son cerveau, agitait les drapeaux rouges, se démenait tant qu'il pouvait pour lui faire prendre conscience du danger, tira finalement le _Signal d'Alarme d'Extrême Urgence 'Tention Risque de Crise Cardiaque Chez le Sujet Trop Agé Merci de Remplir un Rapport Après Utilisation Afin de Justifier ce Comportement_. Ce qui se traduisit pour notre très cher Snape par la sensation d'un sifflement aigu qui lui vrilla le cerveau. Il poussa un hurlement de douleur et des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues. Winky, surprise, fit un bond en arrière en se tirant les oreilles." Winky a fait mal ? Winky est désolée. Winky voulait seulement que le professeur soit heureux. Qu'il soit heureux et qu'il aime Winky ! "

&&&&&

De leur côté, nos Gryffondors affinaient leur plan. Décidant contre toute raison qu'il était plus héroïque de tous y aller, pour ne laisser que Harry sous sa cape monter prendre le cliché, ils attendaient Seamus avec l'appareil de Creevey. Enfin, il revint avec l'objet. " J'ai l'appareil, Creevey s'est fait un peu prier. L'est pas prêteur, le petit. "

La joyeuse bande avançait vers la porte, quand soudain Neville (qui d'autre ?) trébucha. " Zut, mon lacet est défait ! " Ron allait lancer une réplique moqueuse à son camarade, quand Seamus lui donna un coup de coude. " Le tien aussi, Weasley ! " L'un après l'autre, ils baissèrent les yeux vers leurs chaussures, et firent la même constatation. Etant des Gryffondors, ils ne conçurent pas le moindre soupçon devant cette curieuse épidémie de chaussures qui glissent. Ils gardèrent obligeamment la tête baissée pour refaire leurs nœuds, et en conséquence personne ne vit la silhouette qui se glissait subrepticement (si ! si ! les Gryffondors en sont capables ! Enfin, certains d'entre eux…) vers la sortie.

&&&&&

Snape, malencontreusement, n'était pas en état de s'occuper de l'elfe encombrante (il était en train de loucher sur le panneau que son diablotin personnel lui agitait dans la boite crânienne, soulagé d'avoir enfin obtenu son attention : POTTER ! POTTER ! POTTER ! POTTER EST AU COURANT ! Tire-toi de là la plus vite possible, il est en train de vendre des places pour assister à ta déconfiture ! - il est a noter que le diablotin du cerveau de Severus raisonnait en Serpentard, jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer qu'Harry pourrait ne pas penser à tirer de profit financier de la situation…)

Toujours complètement dans le cake, notre héros passa un instant en pilote automatique. Après tout, à jouer les espions comme ça pendant toutes ces années, il avait retenu quelques trucs. Il se releva, ramassa immédiatement sa baguette, et commença méthodiquement à mettre de l'ordre dans sa tenue. Ces gestes quotidiens lui permirent peu à peu de retrouver son calme. Il analysa ensuite rapidement la situation. Ennemi : neutralisé. Pour le moment, Winky était toujours dans son monde de désespoir, se tirant sur les oreilles en se balançant d'avant en arrière, répétant encore et encore son interminable litanie : _Winky a fait mal… Winky aime le professeur… mais Winky a fait mal, et le professeur n'aime pas Winky… Winky a fait mal…_ Sans la quitter des yeux, Severus commença lentement à se diriger à reculons vers la porte de la Tour d'Astronomie. Occupé à rédiger son rapport sur l'incident qui venait de se produire, le diablotin du cerveau de Snape oublia de lui rappeler d'Amnésier l'elfe. Severus quant à lui se faisait la leçon. Directeur de Serpentard, mon œil ! Tu as accepté un rendez-vous avec une inconnue dans un endroit qui ne disposait que d'une seule issue. C'est clair, mon grand, ce n'est pas avec ta tête que tu réfléchissais à ce moment-là ! (oui, bon, en même temps, il avait des circonstances atténuantes. 32 ans, on vous dit !) Si jamais le Baron Sanglant entendait parler de cet épisode, Severus aurait droit une fois de plus à un sermon de la part du fantôme qui se prenait pour le gardien et dépositaire de la tradition Serpentarde.

Voyant que l'elfe prostrée n'avait aucune réaction, Severus fit vivement demi-tour et dévala les escalier en courant. Arrivé en bas, il s'adossa un instant contre le mur, le temps de reprendre ses esprits. S'il devait retraverser tout Poudlard pour retourner (seul ! pas la peine de remuer le couteau dans la plaie, il n'avait pas oublié ce 'détail'…) dans ses cachots, il le ferait quand il serait suffisamment calmé pour adopter son attitude habituelle. Pas question d'essayer de se glisser chez lui en catimini comme un ado qui enfreint le couvre-feu parental. Evidemment, ces quelques minutes lui furent fatales.

Il se remettait en marche d'un pas relativement assuré, quand une silhouette se précipita à sa rencontre dans le couloir mal éclairé. " Professeur ! " Severus n'était pas d'humeur à s'occuper de cette transgression du couvre-feu. Il coupa court à toute discussion, " Je retire cent points à votre maison, quelle qu'elle soit, et disparaissez de mon chemin ! " Au lieu de réduire son interlocuteur au silence, cette exclamation le poussa au contraire à agir, de la façon la plus inattendue : il prit Severus par la main, et l'entraîna plus loin dans le couloir. " Mais qu'est-ce que… ! " s'indigna le professeur, complètement abasourdi. " Pas le temps ! Ils arrivent ! Harry et les septième année arrivent pour faire une photo de vous avec l'elfe ! ". Comprenant enfin l'urgence de la situation, Severus se laissa guider par son mystérieux sauveur. Blond, pas très grand, une cravate de Gryffondor… Il avait son nom sur le bout de la langue… Ça allait lui revenir d'une minute à l'autre. En attendant, le gamin n'avait pas menti : il pouvait entendre au loin un léger brouhaha, qu'il imaginait sans peine être un troupeau de Gryffondors se déplaçant 'discrètement'.

Creevey ! Colin Creevey ! C'était ça son nom se souvint-il alors qu'il se laissait entraîner par le Gryffondor dans une pièce sombre. Qui se révéla être un placard à balais. Un placard à balais extrêmement exigu, en plus. La porte refermée, Le jeune homme se plaqua contre Severus, comme pour faire rempart de son corps en cas d'éventuelle attaque. N'en faisait-il pas un peu trop ? Sentant des mains glisser sous sa cape et… lui caresser les fesses ? Severus eut confirmation ! il en faisait vraiment trop. Mais qu'est-ce qui se passait ? " Monsieur Creevey ! " protesta t'il, partagé entre l'indignation qu'il ressentait devant pareil comportement, et la peur que de crier trop fort n'attire l'attention des Gryffondors en vadrouille. " Veuillez cesser immédiatement ce comportement totalement inapproprié, ou alors vous vous souviendrez longtemps de la punition que je vous infligerai ! ". Ne sachant de quoi menacer le jeune homme, il ne précisa rien. Et ce n'est pas la réponse qu'il obtint qui lui fit retrouver la parole. " Oh oui, professeur, j'ai été un méchant garçon. Punissez-moi ! "

Commentez, commentez, je répondrai... dès que je pourrais.

_Encore une fois, vous saurez comment Snape va échapper aux terribles griffes d'un Colin Creevey dépravé et sur quel lubrique personne ou personnage il va tomber dans deux semaines … Si ne voulez pas oubliez ce rendez-vous… mettez cette fic ô combien intellectuelle en alerte. _

Vous trouverez dans les auteurs favoris un lien vers les écrits et traductions de Benebu.  
Gros zoubis à tous !  
Z


	4. Ce qui arriva plus tard à Severus

**SE REFILER LE SEVY CHAUD**

**Chapitre 3**

**  
Ce qui arriva encore plus tard à Severus  
**

_Comme promis, deux semaines plus tard voici le chapitre suivant de cette fic passablement déjantée… Cette fois-ci, la grande Annaoz aux commandes de ce chapitre, délaissant pour un temps son Ronny d'amour et ses pairings impossibles…. Allez les lire ! _

_Severus Snape va-t-il parvenir à échapper à l'horreur de cette situation et à Colin ? C'est ce que vous allez découvrir dans peu de temps… Bonne lecture !_

**Auteur** : Annaoz

**Pairing** : ah il faut lire, il faut lire, mais un Severus va avec tout :)  
**Rating** : un gentil PG-13  
**Disclaimer** : JK Rowling se retournerait dans sa tombe si elle n'était plus de ce monde, pourtant, tout est bien à elle... sauf la situation de départ lancée par la démoniaque de **Fanette31** et redoutablement enchaînée par **Benebu**  
**Nombre de mots** : 1331... Peuh, avec un p comme piètre, je sais :(

_Encore une fois, avec toutes mes excuses à Severus et à ses dames de compagnie... _

Une elfe tellement imbibée de boisson qu'on aurait dû lui apposer un panneau "attention inflammable" sur le front – ou le séant, si le comportement outrancier de la créature était habituel en haut de la Tour, à présent, la crevette blonde, couineuse et masochiste… qu'avait-il fait au diable pour être ainsi maudit ?

Et Potter, sur ses traces, à l'affût, horrible petit vermine acharnée, prêt à fabriquer des preuves pour le discréditer aux yeux de tous ses étudiants… de toute l'école même, professeurs y compris !

Ce n'est pas tant qu'il se souciait de sa réputation auprès de ses élèves, une bonne potion de confusion dans leur jus de citrouille et le mal serait réparé, ni vu ni connu. Pour les professeurs, par contre, la chose n'irait pas si facilement, ils lui riraient au nez pendant des mois, voire même des années… et Elles, Elles lui fermeraient leurs lits : 32 années supplémentaires à gratter sous leurs portes, à battre le sol de ses petits talons nerveux, à attendre qu'une âme, compatissante, saoule ou myope, lui donne du « Cher Severus » pour autre chose que son habilité - immense, il va sans dire - à touiller le fond de son chaudron.

32 ans, Merlin, ça marque un homme, à ce stade n'importe qui qu'il eût pu désigner d'un prénom féminin, et qui ne soit pas sa pâle mimine, aurait bien fait l'affaire… même l'elfe, finalement...

Si au moins, elle avait su s'y prendre, si au moins il n'avait pas fait si froid…

Un rendez-vous, au chaud, à l'abri des cuisines, pourquoi pas, et la face du monde s'en put trouver changée, un petit pas pour l'elfe, certes, mais un grand pas pour l'humanité !

La reconnaissance transgenre, la mixité, le progrès !

Et tout ça, en miettes, pfiuut, en fumée, l'espoir de toute une ethnie anéanti par Potter ! POTTER !

Oh comme il enrageait, ah qu'il regrettait donc d'avoir promis, juré, à Albus, de pas toucher à un cheveu de la tête du gamin. C'était insupportable de posséder un tel échantillonnage d'épatantes petites potions et de ne pas pouvoir en faire usage. Heureusement que Dumbledore avait pensé à ça en lui faisant cadeau de son Potty doudou, ensorcelé pour retrouver ses bras et ses jambes même quand on l'avait déjà mille fois démembré.

Qu'à cela ne tienne, soirée fichue pour fichue, il pourrait toujours ressortir Potty doudou de dessous son matelas pour lui faire la coupe spéciale Inquisition qui avait fait les beaux jours de Sorcière Hebdo 1499.

Tout plongé qu'il était dans ses pensées, Severus avait perdu de vue le pauvre Colin qui n'en pouvait plus de gémir contre le mur de planches du placard à balais. A se frotter ainsi, le moment ne tarderait pas où il se retrouverait avec une kyrielle d'échardes plantées dans le fondement… Ah mais, par Priape, le petit imbécile en profiterait peut-être même pour lui demander de les lui ôter avec une pince à épiler !

_Le salut est dans la fuite, Severus mon vieux. _

Surtout que Potter, encore lui, devait être sur le point de lancer partout les rumeurs affolantes qui n'étaient même pas vraies.

_Ne pas soupirer, ne pas soupirer, ne pas soupirer… _

« Creevey, mon garçon, j'ai changé d'avis, je serai magnanime ! En trahissant ainsi vos petits camarades et l'esprit tout entier de votre stup… de votre respectable maison, vous vous êtes puni vous-même bien assez fort, souffrez donc jeune homme que je vous laisse seul triturer vos boutons d'acné… Le devoir m'appelle ailleurs ! »

A ces mots, l'adolescent poussa un cri déchirant, du genre de ceux que laissent échapper les bêtes blessées quand il s'aperçoit que le chasseur ne l'abattra pas, qu'il souffrira solitaire, comme un chien galeux que le maître n'a jamais honoré de la moindre caresse.

_Chien ? Maître ? Caresse ? _

« Nooooooooon, Professeur, ne me laissez pas, j'ai été méchant méchant méchant, bouuuh, que j'ai été méchant ! Vous vous souvenez de la fois où la potion de Luna Lovegood vous a explosé au nez ? Eh bien, c'était moi, Professeur, moi, encore moi, qui y avais mis des fleurs d'héliopes pour la faire punir. Je suis mauvais, mauvais, mauvais, Monsieur, aah, que je suis mauvais ! »

Severus fit un pas de côté pour s'écarter de Creevey, se frottant toujours au mur comme un exzémateux à une râpe à fromage, qui, trop occupé qu'il était à marteler ses cuisses de ses petits poings, ne le vit pas se dérober.

Ayant enfin réussi à rejoindre l'atmosphère moins méphitique du hall d'entrée, Severus se permit un bref instant de contenter les dames des portraits qui, avaient-elles dit un jour, aimaient particulièrement entendre froufrouter son austère robe noire.

C'était fâcheux que seules des peintures vieilles de plusieurs siècles aient remarqué qu'il faisait toujours garnir le bas de sa tenue d'un rang de tulle, juste parce qu'il avait lu dans la méthode éducative de Théocrate Otablôt qu'il était bon d'instiller la terreur dans les tendrons, futurs plaies d'insolence, à qui on donnait cours, en se faisant toujours précéder d'un son caractéristique. D'où bottines à talonnettes et ourlet de tulle !

A posteriori, Severus s'était demandé si Otablôt n'était pas un fieffé farfelu. On avait craint plus vite ses punitions que son pas alerte et il était même certain d'avoir entendu une fois Adrian Pucey se fendre d'un « Tiens, vlà Isadora Duncan ! » quand il était venu mettre de l'ordre dans le vacarme de son dortoir.

Bandes d'abrutis irrespectueux !

Il méritait pourtant tant le respect que les palmes académiques, s'il s'écoutait (et il s'écoutait assez souvent, inconvénient notoire des corbeaux croassant pour eux-mêmes). Ah mais non, pas de palmes, pas de respect, tout ça revenait en bloc à cette vieille toupie de McGonagall, tout juste bonne à disparaître dans sa boîte de tritons au gingembre après le couvre-feu !

_McGonagall… respect… couvre-feu… gingembre…_ Voilà qui animait les petites roues galopantes de l'esprit de Severus.

_Ah non, pas de gingembre, malheureux ! Pas d'image mentale impliquant la Minerva et le gingembre, ça valait presque en calamiteux l'association d'idée « Flitwick » et « bois bandé » !_

Mais, par contre, aller informer la mégère que son précieux Potter était hors de son fichu clapier après le couvre-feu, c'était une munition qui promettrait peut-être des points en moins au petit parasite. Et si en plus, il arrivait à prouver que le sacripant entraînait avec lui son troupeau de moutons bêlant, donnant ainsi non seulement le mauvais exemple mais également la voie royale à Rusard pour les punir tous d'un coup, il se ramasserait même peut-être une sacrée retenue…

_Oh oh oh, Severus mon grand, voilà qui est vipèrement brillant ! Il faut organiser ton plan en trois temps : premier temps désillusion, deuxième temps prise sur le fait de Potter, troisième temps dénonciation à l'Ecossaise. _

1 2 3, 1 2 3, 1 2 3, tous ces temps lui donnaient presque envie de danser la valse…

Et c'est bien ce qu'il fit, l'imprudent, se croyant protégé, tout désillusionné qu'il était par le pouvoir de sa baguette, et oubliant d'un seul coup le clac clac de ses talonnettes et le froufrou de sa tulle, s'en allant, guilleret, vers la Tour d'Astronomie où il espérait bien que Potter et sa troupe attendraient toujours, dans l'espoir de le surprendre lui.

En chemin, il pourrait décrocher le petit tableau où dormait le gai apothicaire, entre hommes de potions, ils s'étaient déjà entendus par le passé pour se servir mutuellement de témoins.

Après ça, Potter au trou, il courrait bien vite à ses appartements, y allumerait une belle flambée et ferait sonner les cuisines pour qu'on lui fasse porter une belle tranche de cake au miel et éclats de gingembre par cette petite créature au nom charmant.

La révolution marchait dans ses pas !

On lui érigerait peut-être une statue dans l'atrium du Ministère de la Magie pour le renforcement des liens d'amitié inter espèces…

Un héros, il serait un héros !

.  
..  
_...  
To be continué..._

Toutes vos reviews sont envoyées directement à l'auteur pour qu'il puisse y répondre par mon biais s'il le faut. Vous trouverez les écrits d'Annaoz sur ce site et ailleurs. pour celà, passez par les auteurs favoris où elle se trouve !  
Mici de votre lecture.  
Z


	5. Poursuite et confrontation

**SE REFILER LE SEVY CHAUD**

**Chapitre 5**

**  
Poursuite et confrontation  
**

_Désolée du retard, je ne m'étais pas rendue compte… Et pour la peine, je vais poster toutes les semaines pour être sûre de ne plus être en retard… Cette semaine une nouvelle zautrice ; je lui laisse la parole.  
Z  
_  
Mais non je ne suis pas mouru (et pas non plus "morue", pour ceux qui doutaient... --) ! Un peu couverte de poussière peut-être, mais sinon, ça va ! Et je profite de ce défi génial pour faire un petit retour !

**  
Auteur : Imajica ** (Imajicain sur LiveJournal)**  
Pairing** : héhéhéhéhé...  
**Disclaimer** : que JKR soit canonisée pour avoir inventé de tels persos !  
**Mots** : 2283... J'espère que je n'ai pas fait trop progressé l'histoire d'un seul coup... Mais que voulez-vous ! Moi quand je commence sur Sevy, je ne m'arrête plus ! (sauf quand il est arrivé dans mon lit, peut-être... humhum... poursuivons...)

J'ai écris la suite plus vite que je le pensais, et j'avoue être satisfaite de ne pas avoir manqué d'inspi.

Un héros, il serait un héros !

Et pas seulement ! Car comme la plupart des jeunes pucelles stupides qui affriolaient dans le monde entier admiraient la renommée, il serait le Casanova du siècle ! Le coureur de jupon qui marquerait l'univers à tout jamais! L'homme qui illustrerait la couverture de tous les livres d'histoire du siècle prochain ! Le sorcier dont chaque poil serait l'ingrédient essentiel aux potions aphrodisiaques !

Une créature exceptionnelle. Et seul lui, Severus Snape, était digne de l'être.

Perdu dans ses rêveries, l'homme marchait d'un pas aérien vers ses appartements…

Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, ou plutôt, avait oublié, c'est que Potty-potter, lui, atteignait en ce moment même, suivit de toute sa clique gryffondorienne, le haut de la tour d'astronomie :

- Rien, il n'y a RIEN ! se lamenta Harry en se laissant tomber à genoux sur le sol.

- Prévenez-moi quand il faudra rigoler, surtout, dit Neville, qui apparemment n'avait pas compris la situation.

- Il n'est peut-être pas venu, émit Ron d'un air dubitatif.

- Impossible, se ressaisit Harry en se remettant debout. Snape n'a pas eu de relation avec une créature du genre féminin depuis qu'il est sorti du ventre de sa mère. Il EST venu, c'est sûr. Pour voir. Pour savoir. Et il a du avoir une belle révélation, termina Potter dans un gloussement sadique.

- Donc, il a été prévenu, fit Seamus, en balançant le long de son épaule l'appareil de Colin Creevey.

Un petit gémissement saccadé parvint à leurs oreilles.

- Qui va là ? fit Harry, en tentant de cacher la peur qu'il ressentait.

Il devait tenir son rang de Survivant, tout de même.

Alors que Ron se serrait contre Dean, Seamus recula en direction de l'escalier, tout en calculant le nombre de pas qu'il lui faudrait pour se jeter à l'intérieur de la tour, de préférence, sans tomber.

Au cas où, il pourrait toujours pousser le couple savamment enlacé Ron-Dean vers la gueule du monstre, ce qui, vu la bedaine de Ron (qu'il entretenait à chaque repas), l'occuperait un petit moment.

- Win… Winky ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? s'étonna Harry.

- J'étais avec le professeur, gémit l'elfe. Le bon professeur de potion.

Ron ne put retenir un sourire salace en entendant le mot « bon ». Si il avait le même sens que le mot « bonne » qu'il disait parfois en pensant à Hermione, les choses advenues ici devaient être croustillantes à souhait.

Les cinq jeunes conspirateurs se rapprochèrent de l'elfe.

- Et alors, Winky ? Que c'est-il passé ? demanda Dean d'un air avide.

- Je… je l'avais entre les doigts, et puis… et puis… Pchuiiiit !

- Eurk, fit Harry en allant rapidement vomir par-dessus les remparts.

Hagrid ne se reprocherait jamais assez d'être sorti se promener dans le parc ce soir là.

- Il y en avait beaucoup ? demanda Seamus en tirant la langue.

Après avoir vu l'air choqué de ses compagnons, il prit un air dégoûté pour faire bonne mesure.

- Mais… Mais non ! Je n'ai pas eu le temps. Elle était petite, et…

- Mon dieu, quelle horreur ! gémit Ron.

- J'étais entrain de la réchauffer et puis… Pchuiiiit !

- Ça t'a explosé à la figure ? suggéra Dean.

- Non ! Disparue ! Envolée ! gémit Winky.

A ces mots, unis par leur solidarité masculine, les cinq compères se signèrent, par respect pour « la bête curieuse Snapienne », qui avait disparue ce soir là.

- Il est partiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! hurla Winky.

- Qui ça ? interrogea Harry, en rompant ainsi, la minute de silence collective.

- Le professeur ! Winky lui a fait maaaal !

- Pourtant, elle n'a pas de si grandes dents, chuchota Seamus à Dean.

- D'autant plus qu'il n'y a pas grand-chose à mordre, apparemment.

Ils se regardèrent. Et se mirent à glousser.

Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard consterné. Neville, lui, regardait les étoiles, en se disant que l'on voyait bien Mars ce soir.

Le problème était que ce n'était pas Mars, mais Saturne. Cependant, Firenze n'étant pas là pour lui faire comprendre son erreur, Neville continua à se complaire dans sa béatitude astrale.

- Par où est-il parti, Winky ? la pressa Harry.

- Par la porte, évidemment, lui dit l'elfe en le regardant comme si elle parlait à un fou.

Toute à son innocence elfique, elle ne pouvait deviner que son interlocuteur ne rêvait que d'une chose : du suicide ou de la déchéance de son bien-aimé, le professeur de potions Severus Snape.

- Vite, rattrapons-le ! Il ne doit pas être bien loin ! rugit Harry en attrapant d'un bras les deux glousseurs, et de l'autre, le rêveur et le goinfre.

- JE NE SUIS PAS GROS ! s'énerva Ron.

- Mais je n'ai rien dit ! s'étonna Potter.

- Mouais, fit le rouquin d'un air dubitatif.

Au détour d'un couloir, ils virent une forme défoncer avec entrain une armoire.

- Peeves, chuchota Harry. Il va falloir ruser.

- Laisse moi faire, dit Ron d'un ton important.

Il s'avança, et avec toute la discrétion dont il était capable, il demanda… :

- Bonjours Peeves, ça va comme tu veux ?

Les 4 autres Gryffondors, ou plutôt les trois, car le dernier n'avait toujours pas compris la situation, se lamentèrent simultanément. Décidément, le rouquin était un crétin congénital fini.

Mais l'avenir leur donnerait tort. Par chance, uniquement.

De petits râles de plaisir provenait de l'énervé qui se râpait à présent le dos avec une porte sortie de ses gonds (comme le serait sans doute McGonagall si elle apprenait leur escapade).

- Co… Colin ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Ron d'un air inquiet.

- Je… Me… Punis… dit entre deux respirations et trois râles le jeune blondinet, que quelques heures plutôt, la quasi-totalité de Poudlard (Malefoy inclus, et je ne donnerai pas de raison à cela) aurait qualifié d'angélique.

- Euh… Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? continua Ron en regardant d'un air abasourdi le blondin se frapper le crâne contre une paroi du placard.

- Eh bien… Je ne sais plus… Ah si ! J'avais le professeur Snape à côté de moi, et je l'ai serré un peu trop fort… Et il m'a menacé de me punir, puis a refusé de le faire, se lamenta le blond. Alors, je le fais moi-même.

A ces mots, il reprit la porte de l'armoire, qu'il avait lâché quelques instants auparavant, et entreprit de se fesser.

- Nous sommes sur la bonne piste ! Continuons ! Vers les cachots ! s'écria Harry, en entraînant toute la troupe à sa suite.

Partant d'une allure digne d'un hippogriffe en plein galop, il courut le long d'un couloir, puis… s'écrasa contre une masse molle.

- JE NE SUIS PAS MOU ! JE SUIS PLEIN DE MUSCLES ! protesta une voix.

- Mais je n'ai rien dit ! s'étonna Harry pour la deuxième fois, tout en se massant le crâne.

- Mouais, fit la voix d'un ton boudeur.

La silhouette émergea de l'ombre, et nos jeunes héros eurent le… hum… plaisir… d'admirer Dumbledore, en costume de nuit, son bonnet de nuit, sur le crâne.

- Rose bonbon professeur ? demanda Ron.

- Vous avez quelque chose contre, Weasley ? tonna le directeur.

- Et c'est quoi ces fourrures ? interrogea Dean en soupesant les pluches qui garnissaient les manches et le col de la chemise de nuit de Dumbledore.

- Les bigoudis dans la barbe, c'est vraiment nécessaire ? demanda Harry avec un air consterné.

- Evidemment. J'ai une réputation à tenir, MOI, Potter, dit Dumby en prenant un ton important.

Les jeunes échangèrent un regard dubitatif, mais préférèrent s'abstenir de commentaires, pour le bien-être de leur maison, et de leur enveloppe corporelle, car Hermione avait la taloche facile.

- Alors, que faites-vous dans ce couloir à cette heure ? demanda le directeur.

Connaissant le caractère de Dumbledore, Harry préféra avouer la vérité, et lui fit un rapide résumé de la situation.

- Ainsi, nous poursuivons Snape ?

- Nous? demanda Harry, anticipant ce qui allait venir.

- Bien sûr, je vous accompagne ! Allons-y ! Et tant pis pour mon arthrite !

Ainsi, la bande poursuivit son épopée, qui menait tout droit dans les cachots de Snape.

Celui-ci, flânait toujours, et… se perdit. En vérité, il atterrit dans la Grande Salle, sans même s'en rendre compte.

Alors qu'il essayait de se souvenir comment il avait pu arriver en ce lieu de débauche (il n'avait jamais oublié le Bal de Noël dernier, où Dumbledore l'avait forcé à danser avec Ombrage, et ensuite à l'embrasser sur la joue, prétextant une coutume).

- Coutume idiote, d'ailleurs. S'embrasser sous le gui ! Et pourquoi pas sous un saule cogneur pendant qu'on y est ?

Seuls de véritables amoureux auraient pu lui rétorquer qu'il est tout de même un peu moins confortable et un peu plus risqué de s'embrasser sous cette espèce de saule, mais Severus était seul.

Seul avec ses sarcasmes.

Cette pensée le fit sangloter.

- Bouinnnnn…

- Severus ! Que je suis content de vous voir ! s'exclama une voix que le professeur de potion identifia immédiatement.

- Ce n'est pas mon cas, rétorqua-t-il d'un ton haineux.

- Pardon ? C'est dommage, je venais vous donner vos salaires en retard, et…

- Oooohhh ! Monsieur le directeur ! Quelle bonne surprise ! fit Snape, obséquieux.

- C'est trop tard. Je suis peut-être vieux, mais pas idiot, le morigéna Dumby.

Snape émit un regard qui en disait long sur ses pensées, et Dumbledore préféra l'ignorer, pour sa bonne estime personnelle.

- Regardez qui j'amène avec moi ! fit le gérant des fonds de Poudlard, d'un ton enjoué.

Snape sentit son estomac gargouiller et ses yeux sortir de leurs orbites à la vue de Potter, Thomas, Londubat, Finnigan et Weasley-la-belette (un petit surnom affectueux qu'il lui avait donné dès sa première année), qui lui faisaient de petits signes moqueurs de la main.

Il sortit sa baguette.

- POTTTEEEEEEEERRRR ! éclata Snape.

- Wahou, je ne savais pas que ton nom était si long, commenta Ron à l'oreille de Harry.

- A mes bottes ! ordonna le professeur de potions.

- Je ne suis pas un elfe de maison ! protesta Harry.

- Non ! Vous êtes pire !

- C'est sûr, je n'ai pas, leurs… talents ! ricana la taupe gryffondorienne avec un sourire salace.

Severus se sentit virer au rubicond.

Il sait. Il sait, il sait, il sait. Heureusement, il n'a pas de photos. Et le vieux fou sait aussi. Je suis fini, fini, fini.

Tout en essayant de ne pas céder au désespoir avant d'avoir fait disparaître de la terre celui qui l'avait toujours prodigieusement énervé, Snape se redressa et fit étinceler l'extrémité de sa baguette.

Mais non ! Pas celle-là ! Bande de perverses !

- Severus, vous m'avez promis de ne jamais lever la main sur Harry… dit gravement Dumbledore (voir Ch. 2).

- En effet. Mais voyez-vous, sous le choc de vous voir dans une telle tenue, j'ai subitement et fortuitement perdu la mémoire, fit ce dernier, en adoptant un ton dégagé.

Dumbledore partit bouder dans son coin. Neville essaya de le réconforter en lui parlant d'astrologie, mais le directeur l'envoya, poliment et simplement, se faire cuire un œuf sur la tête de Hermione.

Tout en sachant que celle-ci n'apprécierait sans doute pas la plaisanterie, Neville partit, en bon petit Gryffondor obéissant, à sa recherche. Il la trouva bien plus tard dans un endroit que la décence m'empêche de citer.

Quoique…

Il la trouva dans un chaudron de Snape, prête à jaillir au troisième « Fouettez-moi professeur ! », que dirait le petit réveil, programmé à sonner dès que Severus rentrerait dans son bureau.

Mais chut… Revenons à notre histoire…

Snape s'approcha, l'écume aux lèvres, en direction du Potter larmoyant, qui s'humectait le front avec son mouchoir, et son pantalon… avec quelque chose que la décence m'empêche une nouvelle fois de citer.

Quoique…

Non, je vais m'en tenir à la censure et à la décence cette fois ci. Ne prenez pas cet air surpris, voyons !

- Alors potty-potter ? qu'est-ce qu'on dit ? jubila Snape.

- Pitié ?

- Non.

- Mansuétude ?

- Non.

- Apitoiement ?

- Non.

- Indulgence ?

- Non.

- Humanité ?

Snape ricana.

- Cessons de rire, Potter, dit Severus en se ressaisissant.

Harry se garda bien de lui faire remarquer que dans la pièce, seul lui riait.

- FLAGELLIUS ! hurla le professeur aux chaudrons nauséabonds (et Hermione en connaissait quelque chose).

Aussitôt, des mains invisibles et armées de fouets divers, ainsi que de martinets, commencèrent à flageller le dos et tous le corps du pauvre Survivant, dont l'honneur, lui, ne survivrait pas.

- NOON ! éclata une voix.

Une petite comète portant une perruque blonde fonça et protégea Harry des coups.

C'était Creevey.

- Ouf, merci Colin, soupira la taupe-à-lunettes en s'essuyant le front.

Il croyait sans doute que son ami avait voulu le protéger, mais la vérité était toute autre.

En faisant protection de son corps aux mains armées de fouets, Creevey recevait les coups. Avec jouissance. Avec plaisir. Avec ravissement.

Harry s'écarta prudemment de celui-qui-était-autrefois-son-ami, et contre qui le sort s'était visiblement retourné.

Non pas, que Harry était contre la liberté sexuelle. En tant que Survivant, il était pour l'unification des races et la réalisation des fantasmes divers.

Enfin, ça, c'était ce qu'il disait quand on lui posait la question.

Après avoir réajusté ses lunettes, qui glissaient toujours dans les moments cruciaux, Harry jeta un regard à Snape.

Et il comprit que tout n'était pas fini en voyant la silhouette baveuse en face de lui.

Oh non. Loin de là.

_Vous trouverez le lien vers le profil d'Imajica dans les auteurs favoris de SevyS Now the Community. Et le week-end prochain un nouveau chapitre des folles aventures de Sevy Snape !!!! A moins que vous veniez faire un tour sur notre communauté sans attendre jusque là…_

Mici de nous avoir lues et gros zoubis  
Z


	6. Guet apens

**SE REFILER LE SEVY CHAUD**

**Chapitre 6**

**  
Guet apens  
**

**Auteur**. Loreleirocks

** Pairing :** Allons allons. Vous ne croyez tout de même pas qu'on va vous dévoiler tout ça  
**Rating** : PG-13  
**Disclaimer** : Tout appartient à JKR qui n'a probablement idée des tortures que nous faisons subir à Severus Snape. Et la plupart des idées se sont glissées dans ma petite tête viennent des auteuses des chapitres précédents .  
**Nombre de mots** : 2130 environ.

Merci à pour le bêta readage !! Magmus et Zazaone

**Chapitre 5****Guet Apens… **

Mmmmpf. Quel silence de mort. Peut-être aurais-je dû accepter les attentions de Londubat.

Où sont-ils tous passés ?

Enfin décidé à abandonner sa pose boudeuse puérile, Dumbledore se tourna vers la Grande Salle où se trouvaient, quelques instants auparavant, un lot de Gryffondors et leur Professeur de Potions.

Ah. Toujours là ! 

Jaugeant les protagonistes l'un après l'autre, l'évidence que quelque chose n'allait pas lui sauta aux yeux Colin Crivey…

Colin Crivey étendu sur le sol, réduit à une étrange masse frémissante et gémissante.

Merlin ! Mais qu'est-il arrivé à celui-ci pour que ce stupide air béat ne quitte pas son visage?! 

Snape écumant, littéralement, de rage, une lueur violente dans le regard.

Urgh. Les cheveux gluants passe encore… Mais ça…

Suivant la direction du regard noir du Maître de Potions, la réalité s'abattit sur lui comme un seau d'eau glacé.

Harry Potter semblait figé, l'expression qu'il revêtait, traduisait l'évidence de son alarme : il allait devoir faire face à bien plus que l'habituelle animosité héréditaire entre Severus Snape et lui.

Snape se redressa alors, et la silhouette baveuse passa instantanément à la coutumière posture du Professeur, droit comme un balai de Quidditch, la tête haute. Il rejeta une mèche de cheveux graisseux, pris au piège dans un filet de bave sur son menton. Un léger rictus sadique glissa sur ses lèvres fines.

Merdum. 

La main de Snape se lèva lentement jusqu'à ce que sa baguette soit pointée sur Potter.

Merdum bis.

" Severus, » dit Dumbledore d'une voix calme mais néanmoins glaciale.

Snape resta sourd.

« Severus. »

Toujours aucune réaction. Mmm. Ce doit être l'effet bigoudis. Mauvaises ondes dans cette situation. Ça ne fait pas très sérieux à vrai dire…

Hum. Réfléchis donc mon vieux. Par la barbe de Merlin ! Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu vas **_encore_** sortir Junior du mauvais pas dans lequel il s'est **_encore_** fourré.

Les yeux du Directeur semblèrent alors s'engager dans des allers-retours frénétiques entre les différents protagonistes.  
Severus. Harry. Severus. Harry. Colin. Harry. Severus.

Stop!

Colin.

Severus. Colin. Severus.

Un pétillement (des plus malsains, si vous voulez mon avis) envahit les yeux jusqu'alors affolés de Dumbledore.

« Severuuuuus ? » Si c'est pas du miel ça… Que je m'étouffe avec un biscuit au citron ! 

« Severuuuuus ? » Yessss. Il a bougé ! «Votre teint blafard me rappelle à quel point j'abuse de vos talents. » Hum. C'est pas comme ça que j'aurais dû amener le sujet…

Severus fut secoué par grand frisson qui, trop tardivement réprimé, le poussa à poser les yeux sur son supérieur.

«Nous savons tous combien vous êtes occupé entre vos cours et vos recherches. » Là. C'est mieux. J'ai toute son attention. « Je crois qu'il est temps de vous soulager quelque peu dans vos tâches. » Oh ! Il a l'air perdu tout à coup… Attendrissant. Vraiment.

Snape parvint enfin à bouger et se tourna lentement vers Dumbledore.

« Que diriez-vous de vous trouver un assistant ? » s'enquit-il joyeusement.

Snape s'immobilisa, incrédule, inquiet.

« Oh, la tâche ne sera pas aisée, je n'en doute pas. Les élèves qui ne tremblent par de terreur devant vous ne courent pas les couloirs de l'école, je sais. »

Le visage du Professeur de Potions se tordit alors en une expression de dégoût. Ah. Maintenant il croit que je parle de Harry. 

« Voyons, il y aura bien un volontaire, avide de savoir, dans le lot. » Maintenant il pense à Granger. Il a l'air agacé. Tiens. D'ailleurs, étrange. Où se trouve Miss je-sais-tout-j'ai-tout-lu-sur-tout ?

Le regard de Dumbledore glissa lentement pour se poser tour à tour, avec insistance, sur Colin, puis Severus, puis Colin et s'arrête enfin, lourdement sur Severus. Celui-ci jeta un furtif coup d'œil horrifié vers Colin Crivey.

« Oh, je sais que ce n'est pas le moment, bien sûr. L'heure tardive ne se prête pas à ce genre de réflexion. Délicat. Très délicat. Demain peut-être ? » Allez allez allez Batman ! Un petit tour et puis s'en va !

Rouge de colère mais réprimant sa rage, Snape prit une grande inspiration et cracha dans un superbe claquage de talonnettes :

« Effectivement, le moment est mal choisi. »

Oh. Je n'aurais pas dû soulever cette question devant des élèves… Il croit que ça va affaiblir son autorité. Devant des Gryffondors en plus. Bah ! Personne n'est infaillible ! Sauf moi, évidemment. 

« Euh… Il m'est nécessaire de… réfléchir à… la question, Directeur. » cracha-t-il. Urgh. Si seulement il ne postillonnait pas tant. 

« Mais faites donc mon ami. Faites donc. »

Et dans un claquement de ses talonnettes et un froufroutement de tulles, le Maître de Potions déconfit se dirigea vers la sortie, murmurant quelque juron incompréhensible.

Bien évitééééé ! Il doit être sacrément ébranlé par l'idée d'avoir ce petit pervers de Crivey tout près de ses jupes en tête à tête. Il n'a même pas accordé un semblant d'attention à Harry en sortant ! Bien joué Dumby ! Ah... Parlé trop vite.

Severus s'arrêta net. Il fit volte face avec élégance.

« Potter. » Quel air satisfait… Note à moi-même : travailler l'air satisfait devant le miroir. C'est quand même moins banal que « Alors ? Heureuse ? » Moui, moui. Bien plus… clââââsss.

« Retenue tous les soirs cette semaine et 50 points en moins pour chaque Gryffondor présent. » Et cette voix ! Comment fait-il donc pour glacer jusqu'à l'os avec une voix si douce ? Note à moi-même bis : à travailler également. Utile quand les avances de Minerva se font trop...Enfin.

Dans un demi tour théâtralisé par un envol de cape, Snape poursuivit sa route, le bruit de ses talonnettes résonnant encore sinistrement bien après son départ.

SS SS SS SS SS SS SS SS SS

Aveuglé par la colère, le Maître de Potions poursuivit sa descente aux cachots, traversant les couloirs, les escaliers et passant près de portraits sans même les voir.

GnnngggghnnngrrrrRRRRR !!! Vieille bique ! Saleté de sorcier sénile et manipulateur ! Arfh. Vengeance. Niééééé !!! Vengeance vengeaAAAANCEUH !!!

Le vacarme de ses pensées couvrait le claquement de ses talonnettes et le murmure incessant des résidents des peintures qui semblaient tous s'interroger sur les raisons de cette démarche décidée. Et absolument furibonde.

Un assistant !! Rien que ça ! Moi, Severus Snape Maître Absolu du fonctionnement multitâche !! Gggnnghnn ! Et Crivey. ! Pervers. Tous des pervers !! Malades !! Et IL croit que je vais laisser passer CA ?!! 50 points par tête d'abruti ?! Ce n'était rien comparé à ce qui les attend. Foi de Severus ! VENGEANCE !! Potter. Ha ! Réfléchir ?! Envisager la question sous tous les angles ?! Oui ! Tu ne va pas comprendre ce qui va te tomber dessus misérable ridicule PATHETIQUE PETIT MORVEUX !!! Je vais te- 

La tirade intérieure et les pas de Severus s'interrompirent net. Son attention se posa enfin sur autre chose que sa misérable personne, bassement blessée dans sa fierté. Sous la violence de son regard, qui avait choisi de se poser sur la maigrelette Wilhelmina Stoneberg (introductrice de LSD dans le milieu de la recherche médicomagique et décédée tragiquement d'une overdose malencontreuse lors d'un test), le murmure des portraits cessa complètement.

« QUOI MA GUEULE ?!!! » hurla le résident permanent des cachots.

Un murmure outré reprit entre les portraits.

« Silence ! » Cette fois, sa voix était ferme, l'hystérie moins présente, et le silence s'installa à nouveau.

Non. Ce ne sont pas les portraits.

C'est tout proche. Vraiment tout proche…Voyons mon p'tit Severus, tend l'oreille…Oui !

Mais… 

Ca vient de mon bureau… de… Snape sursaute. MON BUREAU !!!

Il reprit sa route en accélérant le pas jusqu'à la porte de son bureau et brusquement, sans la moindre hésitation, il poussa la porte.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

« Faites moi rugir Professeur ! Fouettez moi ! »

« Ghnngngh, » grogna Neville Londubat, figé par la gêne et l'incrédulité à l'entrée du bureau du Professeur Snape.

« Neville ?!! Mais- mais- mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ?!! » s'écria Hermione Granger, prise la main dans le sac. Ou disons plutôt, les pieds dans le chaudron.

Doux Merlin. Oh- Hermione- Ben- Waah- Si pudique d'habitude… Mais qu'est ce que j'en sais après tout ?!!

Rougissant et bégayant son embarras devant l'état de son amie, Neville referma la porte derrière lui.

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! » tenta pitoyablement de se justifier la préfète.

Un ange passa. (Suivit d'un troupeau d'hippogriffes. Oh un dragon ! ) (1)

« Je suis ici parce que c'est le meilleurs endroit pour- Enfin- Tout le matériel nécessaire pour- Euh- Il se trouve que je faisais une expérience sur l'interaction d'éléments organiques humains avec l'épaisseur et la qualité des chaudrons sur l'efficacité des potions à fins esthétiques. »

...Oooh… mais qu- Oh… Les sss- Euh. Hum. Les ssss- Allez ! Tu peux le dire ! Les ssss-seins d'Hermione… Hum.

Neville maintenant écarlate, se trouvait hypnotisé par le mouvement doux de la poitrine, découverte dans l'agitation subite de sa camarade qui s'était redressée pour lui faire part de son excuse pathétique.

« Mais je ne vois pas en quoi ça te concerne parce que- Qu'est ce que tu fais ici d'ailleurs ?!! Oooh ! Et puis respire Neville ! »

Londubat, sorti de sa rêverie par la douce voix d'Hermione, se détourna brusquement et prit une grande inspiration.

Huh. Hermione ! C'est Hermione ! Merlin ! Arrête de la dévisager com- Ouais arrête tout de suite ! Regarde ailleurs. C'est ça. Respire. Ça va aller. « Le-Professeur-Dumbledore-m'a-dit-d'aller-me-faire-cuire-un-œuf-sur-la-tête-et-je-me-suis-dit-que-tu-trouverais-ça-drôle-et-et-et-tu-es-nue-dans-un-chaudron ! »

« Huh ?! »

« Hum. » Tout va bien. Allez, respire. Non non non ! Grand-mère dit toujours que lorsqu'on est poli, on regarde les gens en face ! … Tes pieds. Regarde plutôt tes pieds ! Oh. Mon lacet. Encore ?! « Ben, je me suis perdu en te cherchant. Parce que- Ben- C'était drôle- Euh- Dumbledore- L'œuf- Je riais et j'ai pas fait attention au chemin que je prenais- Tu vois… »

« Oui. Oui. Ca va ! J'ai compris Neville ! »

Bravo Neville. Encore gagné. Plus compréhensible tu meurs. … Grosse truffe.

« QUOI MA GUEULE ?!! » crut entendre Neville au loin dans le couloir.

« J'ai entendu- Hum- Ta voix- Alors… Ben- J'me suis dit- »

« Chut ! »

« Non, pas chut. J'me suis juste dit- »

« Non ! La ferme Neville. Quelqu'un vient. » La voix d'Hermione n'était plus que murmure.

Neville pâlit. « Oh. » Crotte. Quelqu'un- Non. Le Professeur Snape. Son bureau. Non. Crooooteuh !

Silence. Le claquement de talons dans le couloir reprit de plus belle.

« Oui oh. Cache-toi bon sang ! Il faut que tu te caches. »

« Mais- »

« Tu ne veux pas que Snape te trouve ici, non ? Pas moyen de te faire sortir. Hop. Sous le bureau. Allez hop. Magne toi ! »

« Mais toi- » Glups. Okay. Sous la table. Avec un regard comme ça, même Le Professeur Snape- Snape ! Vite mon Neville ! Sous la table !.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Un claquement régulier se faisait entendre au loin, dans le couloir. Puis un soudain « QUOI MA GUEULE ?!! » d'une voix plus si suave.

Minceuh ! Des bruits de pas dans le couloir ! C'est lui…

« J'ai entendu- Hum- Ta voix- Alors… Ben- J'me suis dit- »

La ferme la ferme la ferme Neville ! Minceuh !! Si seulement il pouvait se taire ! Je gémis intérieurement. « Chut ! »

« Non, pas chut. J'me suis juste dit- »

Huh. Evidemment. Stupide. « Non. La ferme Neville. Quelqu'un vient. » Ce doit être Lui. Ô Maître. Ouiiiiii… Ce pas décidé… Si élégant… Et- L'autre gros niais ! Zut !

« Oh. »

Quelle vivacité mon pauvre Neville. « Oui oh. Cache-toi. Il faut que tu te caches. » C'est ça. Tant pis. Les sorts d'Oubliette, c'est pas pour Crocdur !! 

« Mais- »

« Tu ne veux pas que Snape te trouve ici, non ? Pas moyen de te faire sortir. Hop. Sous le bureau. Allez Magne-toi. » Oooh non ! Crois moi, tu ne veux vraiment pas qu'il te trouve dans son bureau et puis ce serait compromettre…

« Mais toi- »

Pitié non ! N'insiste pas. Oh… C'est bien. J'aurais dû me douter que bien dressé comme il est… Huh. Dressé. Severus ô Severus… Mmmm. Pas une demie seconde à perdre ! Il sera là dans moins d'une minute !! Alors :  
- « Regard séducteur à travers les cils »  
- « moue »  
Okay okay ! Ca fait très caricatural… Lavande !! Sors de mon cooooorps !  
Hum que disais Sorcière Hebdo déjà ? Aaaargh ! Vite vite vite.  
Ah.  
- « Gonfle la poitrine, rentre le ventre »  
Zut. Ca fait vraiment trop… soupire d'impuissance J'ai l'air de quoi avec des tétons comme ça moi?! Et puis après tout c'est sa faute ! Il n'a qu'à être moins mmmm…   
Hermione ! Ressaisis toi !  
- « Dos cambré »  
- « Cuisses légèrement croisées »  
Pfff. C'est pas dans ce fichu chaudron… Okay. S'extraire du chaudroooooaaaaah-

(Bruit sourd)

Aïeuh. 

(Gémissement)

Vite vite vite. Hop, yeux ok, bouche ok, poitrine hum bon ok, dos, cuisses ok.

La porte du bureau de Snape s'ouvrit soudain sans aucune délicatesse.

Quel homme… soupir intérieur

« Faites moi rugir Professeur ! Fouettez moi !… »

To be continued…

(1) Expression indispensable conseillée par magmus…

Et hum. Désolée Fanette… Ce n'est pas encore ce que tu espères tant.


	7. Trique et traque

**SE REFILER LE SEVY CHAUD**

**Chapitre 7**

**  
Trique et traque  
**

**Auteur**. Louve26

** Pairing :** Ben, c'est la suite de ce qui a été ingénieusement écrit par Loreleirocks Hermione/Neville/Severus, un truc à trois quoi… Je plaisante ! Vous saurez bien assez vite…  
**Rating** : PG-13 (pour les gros mots, j'ai honte… et plus encore…)  
**Disclaimer** : Tout appartient à JKR qui n'a probablement idée des tortures que nous faisons subir à Severus Snape. Et la plupart des idées se sont glissées dans ma petite tête viennent des auteuses des chapitres précédents .   
**Nombre de mots** : 1927 très exactement

Je prends donc la suite après les autrices talentueuses, et espère bien vous amuser et vous faire rire ! Bon, Severus sera moins enthousiaste sur ce coup-là mais après tout, c'est un grincheux alors…

« Faites moi rugir Professeur ! Fouettez-moi !… »

- Nomdoudiou de nomdoudiouuuuu !!!!!!!!!!!!

La vision était… avada kedavresque !

Il reconnaissait cette voix. Il reconnaissait cette tête hirsute aux boucles emmêlées qui rappelaient la barbe touffue d'Hagrid. Seraient-ils de lointains parents, d'ailleurs ? A méditer… Il reconnaissait ces yeux bruns frondeurs, lumineux, vifs et accusateurs quand il se délectait à retirer des points à sa maison ! Il reconnaissait ce sourire devenu charmant alors qu'autrefois, il découvrait des dents proéminentes qui le confortaient dans l'idée qu'elle était réellement apparentée aux géants vu leur taille.

Mais il ne reconnaissait pas ces seins impudents qui le fixaient avec l'air de dire « Regarde-moi bien dans les yeux… ». Il ne reconnaissait pas cette peau d'albâtre qui luisait à la lueur des bougies, ce corps voluptueux de jeune femme qui, la journée, était si bien dissimulé sous un uniforme d'écolière. Il ne reconnaissait pas cette toison brune qu'il devinait humide, moite, accueillante…

Arghhhh, Severus, ne regarde pas, ne regarde pas, ne regarde pas !!!!

- Miss Granger ?! s'étrangla Severus en tentant vainement de détourner son regard de son ventre.

Remonte plus haut, Sev' !

Avec un effort surhumain, il parvint à détacher son regard de ce triangle des Bermudes où il aurait bien été perdre son submersible de 20 mèt… hum, hum, hum, n'exagérons rien, bref… pour remonter sur ses seins…

Mauvaise idée, remonte encore ! Plus vite ! Plus vite !

… sur ses épaules rondes et douces…

Remonte, Severus, t'en sais rien de leur douceur, pas de conclusions hâtives, peut-être est-elle aussi douce que le pus d'un Bubobulb…

… sur sa bouche pulpeuse qui esquissait une moue coquine…

Ouuuuii, tu as presque réussi, encore un petit effort !

… sur ses lèvres qui s'entrouvraient pour laisser apparaitre une petite langue rose, qui maintenant, glissait sur ses lèvres pour les humecter doucement, langoureusement.

Foutre Merlin, cette Miss-je-suis-nue me file une trique de troll !!!

- Alors, professeur, si vous sortiez votre baguette pour venir me chatouiller et terminer cette potion orgasmique ? murmura Hermione en papillonnant des paupières.

- Miss Gran-Granger, bredouilla Severus en essayant de regarder au-delà de la jeune fille, vers les étagères remplies de fioles et bourrées de livres, vous ne devriez pas être ici et dans cette tenue.

- Je n'ai pas de tenue, professeur, je suis nue.

- Par Merlin, mais vous êtes… vous êtes… nuuuue ?!!!

Sa phrase se termina dans un trémolo bizarrement très aigu et il s'étonna lui-même de posséder cette voix de castra. Aurait-il perdu quelque chose au cours de son close-combat épique avec Winky ?

- Professeur, minauda Hermione en clignant de l'œil d'un air coquin, vous êtes si spirituel !!!

o Quel tocard ! pensa Neville dissimulé sous le bureau. Je vais aller lui chercher les culs-de-bouteille de Trelawney à cet empaffé… Et on dit que c'est moi qui suis toujours à l'ouest de Poudlard…o

- Enfin… Miss… Vous… Ce n'est pas…

- Professeur, ne soyez pas si timide ! Vous ne l'étiez guère dans votre message…

- Un message ? Quel message ?!

o Je n'en sais rien, moi ! Je n'y suis pour rien dans tout ce foutoir ! Ah oui, c'est vrai, je suis planqué sous le bureau et je ne suis pas sensé être là… Merde ! C'est toujours moi le malchanceux de l'histoire ! Celui qui est ligoté par ses camarades de dortoir, celui qui a le pif en sang et ne peut plus articuler une seule formule magique… Je suis sûr que quelqu'un m'en veut dans les hautes sphères ! o 

- Le message que vous avez dissimulé dans mon livre de potions, répondit Hermione en s'asseyant nonchalamment sur le bord du chaudron. Vous étiez d'ailleurs plutôt… prolixe !

Lentement, elle se mit à croiser une jambe sur l'autre, dans un mouvement sensuel qui ne laissait rien à l'imagination sur la profondeur de ses intentions, au propre comme au figuré, et raviva tous les instincts bestiaux de Severus.

o Et moi, je suis transparent ? Ce n'est pas parce que je suis toujours sous le bureau que je n'ai pas une vue directe sur la forêt interdite ! o

Pardon. Donc, raviva les instincts bestiaux de Severus et accessoirement, de Neville-caché-sous-le-bureau.

- Mais… mais… mais… quel message ? Je n'ai jamais…

Avec une grâce aérienne, Hermione se remit à décroiser ses jambes. La jambe du dessus se souleva légèrement, s'écarta un peu, se reposa à côté de la seconde…

o Gloupsssssss !!!! o

Idem !!!!!!!

… qui s'éleva à son tour pour repasser par-dessus la première, non sans découvrir dans la manœuvre des horizons touffus et humides… Paradoxalement, Severus sentit sa gorge s'assécher. Ses yeux manquèrent de tomber de leurs orbites, son pouls s'accéléra pour frôler la vitesse supersonique d'un vif d'or en quête de liberté et son périscope se mit douloureusement à réclamer une sortie en pleine air. Nom d'un troll en rut, cette fille était carrément…

o Bandante ! o

C'est cela, merci Neville, je n'aurais pas trouvé mieux !

Bref, pendant qu'Hermione apprenait à maîtriser l'art de croiser et décroiser les jambes sans basculer les quatre fers en l'air, Severus se disait qu'il pouvait gagner un peu de temps avant d'avouer qu'il n'était pas l'auteur de ce fameux message et profiter du spectacle qui était plutôt… arghhhh !!!

Dans un geste calculé, Hermione avait relevé ses bras et glissé ses mains dans ses boucles brunes pour dégager sa nuque tout en remuant délicatement ses épaules. Nomdoudiou !!! Dans son mouvement, elle soulevait les longues mèches qui jusqu'à présent, dissimulaient stratégiquement ses seins. Qui aurait pu croire que Miss Granger fut aussi voluptueuse ?

Mayday ! Mayday ! Poudlard, j'ai un problème !! Mon mini-moi est sur la base de lancement, objectif lune, et je ne contrôle plus rien !

o Foutre Merlin, il va bouger ses fesses et faire quelque chose ! Il est monté comme un eunuque, ce type ou quoi !?! o

Severus commença à tirer sur le col de sa robe qui, étrangement, était devenu trop étroit. L'air était franchement étouffant dans cette salle et il régnait une chaleur torride.

- Vous êtes tout rouge, Professeur. Auriez-vous trop chaud ?

- Grumf, oui, oui. Enfin, non !

- Et si vous retiriez cette robe, vous seriez plus à l'aise…

o Oh non !!!! o

Oh oui !!! Puis… Oh nooon… Merde, c'est une élève, ce n'est pas possible, reprends-toi mon petit Sev' !

- Miss Granger, veuillez vous rhabiller…

- Voulez-vous que je vous aide à vous débarrasser de votre robe ?

Déjà, Hermione enjambait le chaudron pour le rejoindre, ondulant des hanches.

- Puisque vous insistez… MAIS NON !! Ce n'est pas possible ! Vous êtes très jeune et je suis votre professeur ! De telles relations sont absolument inconcevables et… et immorales, c'est cela, oui, immorales !

o Vaginales et annales, c'était cool aussi… o

- Ooooooh, Professeur, j'adooore quand vous rougissez et brandissez la vertu comme défense !

Je brandirai bien autre chose, moi…

o Mais pourquoi ça n'arrive jamais à moi de tomber dans un traquenard sexuel ?! Moi, je suis le plouc qui reste planqué sous le bureau pendant que l'autre teigneux fait son difficile ! o

- Miss Granger, reculez, s'il vous plaît !

- J'ai envie de vous, professeur…

- Vous ne savez pas ce que vous dites !

- J'ai envie d'arracher cette robe qui cache ce que vous avez de plus dur mais de plus beau…

Ahhhh ? Une connaisseuse, enfin ! Je savais bien que ces boxers Pim me mettaient en valeur…

- … votre cœur. Je sais pourtant que vous n'êtes pas dénué de passion et que ce cœur vibre…

o Moi, ce n'est pas mon cœur qui vibre mais tout le monde s'en fout… o

- Miss Granger, je suis flatté mais…

- J'ai envie de vous caresser, d'éveiller votre virilité, de tenir entre mes mains…

Amatrice ! Deux mains ne suffiront pas, hu, hu, hu !

- … votre visage si sombre, si secret…

…

o … o

- … pour en capter toutes les émotions lorsque nous ferons l'amour et que vous viendrez pour moi, en moi…

- Arghhhh, peux pas, dois pas, y pense même pas, vade retro Salanus… euh, Satanas !

- Je sais que vous en avez envie, vous aussi. Le message était clair. Te fouetter jusqu'à ce que ma crème monte pour te faire rugir de plaisir. Je t'attendrai ce soir dans mon bureau.

- Mais, mais, mais…

Elle avançait et il reculait. Elle avançait et il reculait. Mais les lois de l'architecture étant très strictes à ce sujet, il fut bientôt bloqué par la porte.

Que Merlin me vienne en aide ! Peux plus résister ! Veux plus résister !! Tu dois !!! C'est Miss-casse-couille !!! Par contre, je veux bien qu'elle me les caresse quand même… NOOOON !!!! C'est Miss-qui-me-les-brise-menu-menu dès qu'elle parle !!!! Hé, hé, hé, j'ai une idée maintenant pour la faire taire… ARGGGGHHHH, elle me touche !!!!!!!!!!

- Ne résistez plus, professeur. Prenez-moi !

- Miss… Miss… MIIIIIIIISSSSSSS !!!!!

Ses mains furetaient sur sa robe, cherchaient à se glisser sous le tissu. Il avait réussi à agripper ses poignets pour l'en empêcher mais maintenant, elle pressait son corps contre le sien, relevait son visage pour tenter de s'emparer de ses lèvres.

- Professeur, vous êtes si… craquant !

- Grmffff, arffff, grmmmffffff !!!! bredouillait Severus en tournant frénétiquement la tête de droite à gauche pour éviter sa bouche.

- Professeur !!! Que vous êtes taquin !!!!

- Miiiiiiiisssssss !!!!!

- MAIS, NOM D'UN TROLL, VOUS ALLEZ FINIR PAR VOUS LAISSER FAIRE OU IL VA FALLOIR QUE JE VOUS TIENNE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

- Neviiiiiiiiiille ?!?

- Monsieur Londubat !!!!!!!!!!!

- Oups !

Mortifiée et rougissante, Hermione relâcha précipitamment Severus comme s'il était un pestiféré et lui lança un regard accusateur qui lui arracha un grognement de colère.

- Monsieur Londubat, que faisiez-vous sous mon bureau ?

- Je n'ai pas la chaîne câblée XXL dans mon dortoir alors je suis venu ici, le programme est plutôt sympa ! Que vouliez-vous que je fasse sous le bureau ? Je me cachai bien sûr !

- C'est inadmissible ! Intolérable ! Vous auriez dû signaler votre présence !

- Comment ? En vous jetant un préservatif dessus ?!

- Je retire 50 points à votre maison pour… pour…

- Voyeurisme ? Ben tiens, et que répondrais-je quand on me demandera ce que je zieutais ?

Cette fois, le chaudron était plein ! Severus sentit la fureur le submerger.

- VOUS ! hurla Severus en pointant un doigt menaçant sur Neville. Hors de ma vue ! Et VOUS, Miss-je-suis-en-rut, rhabillez-vous et filez ! FILEZ !!!!!! Je ne veux plus vous voir !!!!!!

Le bon sens reprenant ses droits, les deux Gryffondors préférèrent obtempérer et prirent la fuite sous le regard noir de Severus. La porte se referma dans un grand claquement derrière eux et Severus put enfin souffler. Merde, il avait encore une trique à faire pleurer un hippogriffe !

TOC-TOC-TOC !

Par Merlin, cette journée n'allait-elle donc jamais se terminer !!!

- Nom d'un troll, qui est-ce encore ? s'écria Severus en ouvrant la porte violemment.

- Bonsoir, professeur ! Je viens de croiser deux de vos élèves qui sortaient de votre bureau la mine très affligée. Voudriez-vous que nous en discutions ? Je suis là pour cela…

NOMDOUDIOOOUUUU !!! Manquait plus qu'Ombrage pour que sa vie devienne un enfer !!

**To be continued…**

Je vous rappelle que vous trouverez un lien vers le profil des différents auteurs dans les favoris.  
Nous leur envoyons toujours les reviews que vous leur écrivez, et copions/collons les RAR qu'ils nous envoient…. Alors ne vous privez pas de dire ce que vous penser !!!!!  
Gros zoubis à la semaine prochaine.  
Z


	8. Opération : Sauvez Sevy

**SE REFILER LE SEVY CHAUD**

**Chapitre 8**

**  
Opération : Sauvez Sevy !  
**

Auteur: Mag16 (dite MagMus sur LiveJournal)

Pairing: héhéhé surprise! Vous devinez déjà la présence d'une Ombrage héritée de Louve26!  
Rating: PG-13 pour certaines situations...

A mon tour de (tenter) de reprendre le flambeau après les chapitres géniaux des autres:

é

**_Option n°1 :_** Ignorer l'amas adipeux de plus d'un quintal et demi… BIIIIIP ! Mission impossible ! Masse physique inévitable !

**_Option n°2 :_** Meurtre. Tuer la Grande Inquisitrice et remettre le blâme sur Winky pour enfin posséder ma propre tête d'elfe empaillée en haut de la cheminée… Mouhahaha ! Black en serait vert de jalousie et Merlin sait que le vert ne lui sied pas au teint ! Qu'il se cache pour admirer les spécimens empaillés de Grimmauld Place, j'ai percé son secret !

Mwairf… Problème : Miss-je-suis-en-chaleur et le briseur de c…euh chaudron n'avaient pu manquer de l'apercevoir dans le couloir…

Option meurtre utopique !

**_Option n°3 : _**Suicide. BIIIIIP ! Erreur fatale ! Il est formellement proscrit de s'auto-terminer !! Revenir à la cible principale : Sarah Con… euh… Dolorès Ombrage.

- … et Miss Granger était recouverte de cette même substance gélatineuse qui se trouve présentement dans l'un de vos chaudrons personnels à touillage automatique…(1)

Crénom ! Comment cette grognasse pouvait-elle se déplacer avec autant de célérité ? Opération Sauvez Willy enclenchée ! Stoppons la baleine avant qu'elle ne trempe la saucisse qui lui sert de doigt dans le chaudron !

- Cela suffit femelle ! Levez doucement vos énormes paluches et éloignez-les de la potion ! aboya-t-il.

- Professeur Snape ! Nom d'un hybride ! Comment osez-vous… Et que fait ce vêtement indécent à flotter dans votre chaudron ?

Diantre ! La jeune nympho portait donc quelques vêtements tout compte fait ! Et elle a du goût… Ce cuir est de la meilleure qualité qui soit… Je devrais peut-être commencer à me fournir chez les moldus… Il leur reste des millions d'animaux immondes à écharper !

En parlant d'immondices…

- Je n'ai aucun compte à vous rendre, Femme ! Déguerpissez d'ici !

Papa m'a toujours certifié que les culs-fendus les plus réfractaires n'étaient que des donzelles aspirant à la soumission… Ça lui a brisé le cœur de voir sa théorie voler en éclats après que maman l'a trépané… Mais il faut avouer qu'elle a admirablement travaillé, le processus de momification était splendide ! En veillant à retirer les organes, elle a paré à toute odeur de décomposition !

- Expirez donc l'air de vos poumons, pauvre sotte ! Vous nous avez déjà assez prouvé que la grenouille puisse se faire aussi grosse que le bœuf ! Je me passerais de vos représentations privées !

Mais tu vas bouger de ce chaudron, oui?! Ce n'est pas poss….Naaaaaaaaaonnnnnnnn !

Elle a touché le string.

Sa peau est entrée en contact avec la potion orgasmique.

Elle me tient. Je me suis fait niqué comme le dit si bien la belette. Ou dans ce cas précis, je vais me faire niquer…

Taïaut ! Taïaut ! Sonnons le clairon, l'heure de la retraite stratégique a sonné !

- Vade retro Satanas ! Mon corps restera vierge…Du moins aussi vierge qu'il puisse l'être étant donné mon indéniable sexe appeal. Mon médicomage m'a interdit de porter des charges trop lourdes et…

Naoooonnn !

Elle me touche !

Elle me saisit par la taille !

Elle me …porte ???

Elle me jette par-dessus son épaule comme un vulgaire sac à patates !!!

Elle ne cherche même pas à profiter de mon corps! Je lui savais déjà mauvais goût mais une telle faute est impardonnable !

Humpf ! Pourquoi me conduit-elle aux appartements de McGonagall ? Peu importe ! ELLE saura m'aider. Qu'Ombrage vienne pointer le bout de son ventre (c'est l'excroissance qui apparaît en premier chez elle lorsqu'elle franchit une porte) et Minerva va déguster de belles et dodues cuisses de grenouilles ce soir ! À la réflexion, il devrait y en avoir assez pour nourrir la totalité de la grande salle…

Mais comment connaît-elle le mot de passe des appartements privés de McGonagall ? Elle ne lui aurait jamais donné… Par Merlin ! Ombrage l'a aussi prise en otage ! Morgane sait ce qu'elle lui a déjà fait subir… Peut-être que si je parvenais à m'enfuir elle se tournerait vers la vielle par dépit ? Non, réflexion idiote Severus! Quelle personne sensée abandonnerait une proie telle que toi ?!

Soit un homme ! Préviens la veille écossaise et sauve-la !

Soit un serpentard ! Casse le tibia de la bonnefemme Michelin et fourre-lui la joueuse de cornemuse dans les pattes pour qu'elle s'amuse avec et t'oublie le temps de courir jusqu'au bureau directorial…

Par Viviane, non ! Pas encore ce vieux dégénéré du bulbe !

- Regarde ce que je t'ai apporté ma petite religieuse à la crème !

Gné ? S'il parvenait à tourner suffisamment la tête, il pourrait voir à qui elle s'adressait.

- Pose-le sur le canapé, petite gourdasse ! Et ne me regarde pas tant que je ne t'en ai pas donné l'ordre !

Cette voix…BROAM ! Aïe ! Fichu canapé ! Par les couilles de Merlin ! Minerva !

Et ces talents en métamorphose ne se limitent pas au domaine professionnel… Elle a de beaux restes pour ces 87 printemps… Mais quel est donc ce petit objet qui lui remonte sa poitrinaïïïeuhhhh ! Mais c'est qu'elle dégaine la cravache, la chienne ! Ou plutôt la chatte…

- Ne-me-regarde-jamais-sans-que-je-t'en-ai-donné-la-permission !articula-t-elle lentement !

- Professeur McGonagall, j'exige d'être libéré sur le champ! Ombrage a été en contact avec …euh…une certaine potion hallucinatoire !

- Silence ! (claquage de cravache) C'est bien Dolorès, tu l'as bien dressé.

- Oh merci Maîtresse Minerva ! Il est entièrement à vous comme vous le souhaitiez. Je répondrais au moindre de vos désirs !

Voilà pourquoi le crapaud n'avait pas cédé à la tentation d'abuser de mon corps ! La vache broute de la pelouse !

- Tu as fait de gros progrès Dolorès. Je vois que tu as trouvé ta vraie place… repris une Minerva à l'air surpris. Attache la chauve-souris à la table. Et serre les liens. Très fort.

Bordel de foutre d'elfe ! Je savais pourtant que la vieille avait mal vécu son éviction de la vie d'Albus mais comment pouvait-elle lutter face à une médicomage en uniforme? Visiblement Albus a raté l'oubliettes… À moins qu'il ne l'ait parfaitement réussi et fait de son ancienne maîtresse une lesbienne convaincue… Arghh ! Mais pourquoi n'avait-elle pas choisi Cho Chang ? Il l'avait pourtant vu brouter le minou de cette petite blonde folâtre…

Une ouverture ! Et Bibendum est trop préoccupée à lécher consciencieusement les orteils de sa « Maîtresse » pour bloquer la sortie ! Le Salut est dans la fuite !

Naaaonnn ! Pas sa baguette ! Je ne pensais pas à cela en demandant une professionnelle de la baguette à ce gros bonhomme rouge moldu censé exaucé mes souhaits !

BIIIP ! ERREUR ! OBSTACLE NON ANTICIPÉ !

Elle a troqué la porte contre un amas de briques rouges…

Le mur ou les deux vicieuses dépravées… Ô mur sacralisé ! Accueille-moi en ton sein et fais-moi sombrer dans l'inconscience bénie des bienheureux ! Que ces deux culs-fendus abusent de mon corps mais non de mon génial esprit !

Le doux néant s'ouvre à moi.

**SSSSSSS**

Bordel !!!

Ma vertu semble intacte… Je sens toujours ce merveilleux vît (2) s'enhardir entre mes cuisses comme à chacun de mes réveils !

Un rêve ! Tout cela n'était qu'un cauchemar ! Pas de chaudron de potion orgasmique ! Pas d'assistant bigleux et balafré ! Pas de sadiques lesbiennes s'arrachant mon corps…Pas de Miss-je-sais-tout au corps à damner un Saint et prête à s'offrir à moi…

Peut-être le cauchemar n'était-il pas si terrible que cela ?

Pfou ! 

- Monsieur a demandé à ce que Winky le réveille en douceur. Winky veut aider monsieur mais Winky ne sais pas comment faire… Mauvaise Winky ! Winky incapable de combler son maître !

Et à l'elfe de commencer à se ronger les chairs. Littéralement parlant bien entendu. Nous devisons des elfes… Non finalement, la journée débutait sous de meilleures auspices que la nuit qui venait de s'écouler.

**SSSSSS**

Lalalala ! Il ne peut plus rien m'arriver d'affreux main-te-nant ! (3) Vraiment cette petite chansonnette moldue était des plus véridiques, il avait déjà croisé Potter en se rendant à la Grande Salle et seuls les regards noirs habituels avaient été échangés. Pas de réflexions sardoniques quant à un quelconque rendez-vous avec une elfe désormais écorchée !

- Professeur !

- Oui, Mr Flinch-Fletcher ?

Même ce petit bonhomme pompeux ne parviendrait à ruiner son humeur. Qu'il jacasse autant qu'il le souhaite, ce n'est qu'un doux murmure qui emplit mes oreilles, que j'ai de fort jolies d'ailleurs.

- Le devoir que vous nous avez demandé sur la le processus de momification des insectes coléoptères pour leur utilisation dans la potion de sommeil sans rêves est fascinant ! J'ai pris la liberté de consulter plusieurs ouvrages annexes et quelle ne fût ma surprise lorsque je vis votre nom dans l'élaboration de ce breuvage ! Votre thèse sur ce sujet est d'ailleurs de plus pertinentes mais le clou de girofle me semble quelque peu anodin pour une telle préparation… Se peut-il que l'asphodèle en poudre introduite dans des baies de genièvre pour en diminuer les effets puisse annuler les effets inopportuns de…

- Non, il ne se peut pas, Mr Fletcher.

Le murmure avait dangereusement viré au bourdonnement intempestif.

- Mais Emerson dit pourtant dans son ouvrage sur les propriétés de l'asphodèle que celle-ci peut s'avérer dangereusement nocive lorsque ses propriétés ne sont pas contrebalancées par celles de la baie de genièvre qui, je vous le rappelle, est une denrée aussi couramment utilisée chez les moldus pour…

- Je sais ce qu'est la baie de genièvre Mr Fletcher ! Veuillez stopper cette habitude ampoulée qui est la vôtre de sans cesse croire que votre avis puisse intéresser qui que ce soit ! Emerson n'est qu'un fieffé couard qui n'a jamais trouvé le courage nécessaire pour tester les potions dont il parle avec tant de panache ! J'ajouterais que son étude sur le cas du crin de licorne dans la potion de jouvence s'est révélée totalement inexacte et mon avis est, je tiens à le souligner, corroboré par tous les grands spécialistes du…

- IL EST LÀ PAPA !!

- T'en fais pas, ma p'tite dragonne ! Papa va s'occuper du vilain m'sieur qui a pas voulu t'aider à faire tes travaux pratiques…

- …mais Peabody soutient a contrario qu'Emerson est un précurseur dans sa matière ! Il a su déceler deux des propriétés du sang de dragon ! Certes, je vous l'accorde le directeur a fait bien mieux mais on peut nier le fait qu'Emerson demeure l'un des maîtres de potions les…, continua de pérorer le poufsouffle.

- Mais allez-vous vous taire petit bite de fourreur d'elfe ! (4)

Miss Granger, un sourire sardonique collé aux lèvres, traînait derrière elle un gardien des clés furibond et…grand. Très grand. Immensément grand.

Mais alors…il n'avait pas rêvé ? Il avait réellement failli sauter Granger hier soir ? Mmm, et d'après ce qu'elle avait dit il semblait doté d'une réputation des plus honorifiques…Quoique largement méritée, il faut bien l'avouer.

Et il avait aussi eu raison en invoquant un certain lien de parenté entre les deux énergumènes… À les voir côté à côté, il n'y avait plus aucun doute ! Seules la barbe, la taille et les douces protubérances de la fille la discernait du père…

Père au bord de la crise de nerf à jugé par l'énorme sapin qu'il tenait entre ses mains et qu'il venait certainement de déraciner…

Gloups !

- Môôôôôsieur Hagrid !!

Oui très bien le ton, Severus. Continue !

- Comment allez-vous ce matin ? Je demandais justement à Mr Fletcher quelles faaaaaaaannnntastiques leçons vous leur aviez enseigné dernièrement !

- …et la marge de manœuvre chez les maîtres de potions les plus aguerris ne s'en trouve qu'élargit si l'on tient compte du fait que la corne de sabot d'hippogriffe représente à elle seule plus d'un tiers de la composition…

- Oui, oui ! C'est cela Thérèse… (5)

- Il ment Papa ! Il a refusé de me donner des cours particuliers, couina la donzelle.

- T'interdire d'apprendre ! À toi ma p'tite dragonne ! Laisse papa punir le vilain professeur qui a fait de la peine à ma p'tite dragonne…

Et je cours, je me raccroche à la vie… Rahh stupides chansons moldues! Je ne cours pas, je marche un peu plus rapidement que d'habitude dans la direction inverse de celle du professeur de soin aux créatures magiques…

Ce qui manifestement ne me servira à rien si j'en juge au sapin volant à travers la Grande Salle et se dirigeant dangereusement vers moi…

_Impact dans 5 secondes._

Non, je n'emporterais pas le sourire ravie de Miss-je-sais-tout comme dernier souvenir.

_Impact dans 4 secondes._

Je devrais me laisser choir en toute grâce, bon très bien me jeter sur le bas-côté mais cette grognasse aura pensé à me jeter un sortilège de glue perpétuelle.

_Impact dans 3 secondes._

Mon cadavre devra pour toujours rester ainsi : écrasé par un sapin mais les pieds fermement ancrés au sol. Quel fin humiliante pour le grand Severus Snape. Non ! Ne dis pas ça , Severus ! Tu seras statufié d'après ta propre personne !

_Impact dans 2 secondes._

- …les tentatives quant à l'amélioration de la potion tue-loup sont demeurées assez vaines jusqu'ici. Seules votre découverte quant aux effets du glucose ont permis une quelconque avancée dans ce domaine. Emerson prétend que l'aspartame peut être un excellent palliatif quant à ce problème.

_Impact dans 1 seconde._

- …personnellement, je conçois qu'une telle méconnaissance du monde moldu puisse être un frein à ses recherches mais s'il avait pris la peine d'effectuer quelques menus travaux dans ce sens, il en aurait conclu tout comme je l'ai fait, que les conséquences ne peuvent être qu'identiques… Oh professeur, je crois que nous allons être coupés…

_Impact imminent ! Impact imminent ! Game over ! Try again !_

**SSSSSS**

Arghhhhhhhh! Non! Cette fois-ci, c'en est assez! Marre des cauchemars en abîmes ! Je tâte déjà assez des ténèbres avec l'autre serpent ! Bon, mon cerveau semble être en un seul morceau… Aucun morceau d'écorce ne vient perturber la sphéricité parfaite de mon crâne…

Mémo perso : penser à éviter le balourd pendant quelques temps par précaution…

Mouais…5h54… Pomfresh doit encore dormir… Je peux donc la réveiller ! Aaaah, ces petits riens qui illuminent notre existence…

Mon psychomage va m'entendre ! Il me prétendait guérit de ces troubles du sommeil ! Fadaises ! Il va voir ce qu'un névrotique pathologique et psychotique peut faire par manque de sommeil…

Merdouille ! Pomfresh est éveillée ! Et accompagnée si j'en juge pas la voix masculine… Pas de brouteuse de gazon sadique à craindre donc…

- Oh oui Pom-pom ! Touchez mon nouveau passe-montagne ! Il est doux n'est-ce pas ? Je le lave tous les ans avec Pirlaine…Severus !

- Oh par Merlin ! Mais que diantre faites-vous ici à une heure pareille !

Mouahahaha ! C'est cela cachez-vous derrière lui, Madame la médicomage… Mais quel est donc ce petit objet que je vois accroché à votre taille ? Albus ne porterait-il plus la culotte au sein du couple ?

- Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez Severus, reprit-elle en détachant le dit objet…

- Ooooh mais je ne crois rien du tout… Quelle forme originale ! La médecine est donc votre seule et unique passion ?!

Un god ceinture en forme de…

- Petrificus Totalus ! Et bien Pom-pom, je crois que Severus admirait votre cadeau… Et si vous lui preniez aussi sa température ??

…thermomètre! Mais dans quoi me suis-je encore fourré? Ou plutôt avec quoi va-t-on encore me fourrer ?

(1) Modèle standard de chaudron que vous retrouverez dans la fic Snuppin **« Requiem »** de Zazaone !

(2) Remercions **« la tirade du vit de Sevy »** toujours de Zazaone qui nous apprend toujours beaucoup de vocabulaire 

(3) Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'introduire au moins une phrase de **« La cité de la peur »,** cultissime, non ?

(4) Expression de Loreleirocks dans sa traduction hilarante : **« Goodnight Nymphadora »**

(5) Célèbre réplique du_ « Père noël est une ordure »_

Voilou! J'espère avoir réussi à vous faire sourire??  



	9. Sauvé par la marque

**SE REFILER LE SEVY CHAUD  
Chapitre 9**

**Sauvé par la marque**

**Auteur :**MeishKaos

**Pairing** : Severus / Pomfresh et Albus hérités de Mag16... le reste est une surprise ! ;)  
**Nombre de mots** : 1 715 :)  
**Disclaimer** : L'idée aux modos, la base de l'histoire à JKR, l'interprétation à mon neurone débile (bien que le slasheur réclame également la parenté de ce chapitre…) 

**Note** : J'ai fait la relecture récemment d'une fic hilarante nommée "Un bain, Monsieur Potter ?" par MadChan et MeuhMeuh (le lien est dans le récapitulatif des plongées d'Octobre de la comm' Acciofics. J'ai donc emprunté, involontairement au début puis tout à fait sciemment, le procédé d'écriture et de dialogues avec l'auteur. Tout ce qui est en italique représente donc les pensées de Sev ;)  
..  
..  


Couché sur le lit, Severus était même incapable de cligner des yeux. 

_Normal, patate ! C'est pas pour rien que le sort s'appelle Petrificus TOTALUS ! _

Il entendait vaguement des rires et des soupirs près de lui, mais le bourdonnement qui tintait à ses oreilles l'empêchait de comprendre quoi que ce soit. Il aurait bien voulu savoir ce qui l'attendait… 

_Ben voyons ! Même un aveugle peut le comprendre ! Par les dents pourries de Morgane_ (1), cette folle avait un gode en forme de _thermomètre_ !_ Pas besoin de prendre une potion aiguise-méninge pour en déduire ses intentions ! Dire que même ma mère n'a jamais osé me toucher le... _

… mais il n'avait dans son champ de vision que les craquelures du plafond de l'infirmerie. 

_Tiens ? Faudrait peut-être penser à repeindre, pas étonnant que les inspecteurs du ministère se plaignent de la salubrité des lieux… faut dire qu'avec le marais dans le couloir du cinquième… _

- Alors, Severus, prêt pour la grande aventure ? 

_Oh non, par pi… ah non, pas question que j'implore la pitié de ce vieux glucosé ! J'ai ma fierté, tout de même ! _

- Allons, Albus, vous savez bien qu'il ne peut pas répondre ! 

- Je sais bien, Pompom, mais c'est si amusant, comme ça ! Ça me donne l'impression de jouer dans un de ces films Moldus ! 

- Hou hou hou, Albus, comme vous êtes drôle ! 

_Mais c'est pas vrai… Ils vont tout de même pas faire un jeu de rôle…? _

- Allez, Pompom ! Choisissez le nom que vous voulez que je vous donne… 

- Oh, pour cette fois, pourquoi pas Guenièvre ? Et vous serez Lancelot, mon cher Lancelot… 

- Oh, ma dame… voyez que je pourfends le méchant Méléagant (2) qui vous a enlevée ! 

_Eh si… _

- Hou hou hou, Lancelot, ne le pourfendez pas trop, permettez que je le punisse moi-même ! 

_Non ! Non !!! _

- À votre guise, ma dame ! 

Severus sentit alors un courrant d'air sur ses jambes, puis sur son torse. Son esprit, à défaut de son corps, se débattait pour reprendre le contrôle de la situation, mais soudain… 

- Oh, Albus ! Regardez ! 

- Oui, je sais, il est tout pe… (3) Mais ma chère, ne deviez-vous pas m'appeler Lancelot…? 

Dumbledore avait l'air déçu. 

- Regardez la marque sur son bras… elle est devenue noire ! Croyez-vous qu'IL l'appelle auprès de LUI ? Dans ce cas, il faudrait cesser ce petit jeu et le laisser partir avant que… 

- Je crains que vous n'ayez raison, Pompom… 

_Ah, enfin ! Pas trop tôt ! C'est que ça brûle, cette vacherie ! _

Un petit coup de baguette, et Severus se retrouvait libre. Un second, et il retrouvait ses vêtements. Un troisième, et le passe-montagne d'Albus… 

_Nan mais ça suffit, oui ! Y'a l'autre fou qui attend après moi ! On peut pas accélérer les choses ? _

Bon ! On continue l'histoire. 

- Allez, vous ne nous en voudrez pas, n'est-ce pas ? fit Dumbledore, un léger sourire aux lèvres. 

- Scrogneugneu… 

_Ben oui, si je réplique quoi que ce soit, adieu l'augmentation… mais je me vengerai, foi de Sevy !! _

Severus courut vers la sortie en maudissant les directeurs dégénérés, les infirmières perverses et les mégalomanes impatients. Le chemin était long avant d'arriver à la grille et de sortir de l'enceinte de Poudlard, mais il n'avait aucun balai sous la main et… 

… _et puis il est hors de question que je mette les pieds sur un balai ! _

On dit pas plutôt mettre les fesses ? 

_Ah, la f… _

Quelle grossièreté ! 

_Tu continues, oui ? Mon bras me brûle toujours et ma tête va finir par éclater ! Jamais vu une auteure si bornée à interrompre l'action ! _

Ah ouais ? T'es sûr que tu veux pas retirer ça ? 

_Jamais ! _

Très bien alors… 

_Tout compte fait… _

Trop tard… 

Bref, notre héro refusait de voler, suite à un traumatisme survenu dans son enfance, même si la rapidité de cet engin lui aurait permis d'éviter bien des doloris. En effet, il avait surpris ses parents faisant l'amour sur un balai à trois ans, et ceux-ci avaient été si surpris de le voir qu'ils étaient tombés et que son père s'était fracturé le crâne. Tobias, dans le coma pour six mois, avait été irrémédiablement défiguré. Lorsqu'il était revenu à lui, il abhorrait la magie, symbole de la perte de six mois de vie et de sa beauté, et sa tendance à la violence s'était dramatiquement exacerbée. Depuis ce jour, le petit Severus mettait sur le compte des balais l'essence même de son malheur. D'autant plus que l'absence totale d'un quelconque talent au Quidditch et la jalousie engendrée par celui de Potter… 

… _J'agonise, là… tu veux pas en finir…? _

Lorsqu'il atteint la barrière, il put enfin transplaner. Il se téléporta jusqu'à la cachette de son maître, où il découvrit non pas Voldemort, mais bien Lucius. 

- Ah, te voilà enfin, Severus ! 

- Que veux-tu encore, toi ? 

Le Maître de Potion était agacé par les manières hautaines du blond, mais il ne pouvait se permettre de se quereller avec lui avant de savoir où était Voldemort. Lucius le savait, il se permit donc un sourire narquois. 

- Oh, simplement t'avertir de ne pas aller voir le Lord… 

- J'ai été appelé, je dois y aller. Tu sais très bien ce qui arrivera si je n'y vais pas. 

- Comme tu veux, Severus, comme tu veux ! ricana le blond en lui indiquant une porte au fond de la salle. 

En fronçant les sourcils… 

_Ben oui, pourquoi il m'a dit de ne pas y aller ? Et pourquoi il a l'air tellement content que je ne l'écoute pas…? C'est louche… _

… il ouvrit la porte, la passa et referma derrière lui. Il faisait anormalement chaud dans la pièce, de la vapeur caressait son visage et dissimulait ce qu'elle contenait. Il entendait de curieux sifflements, mais ne savait pas s'ils provenaient d'un quelconque reptile ou de ce qui provoquait toute cette vapeur. 

S'il avait été un Moldu, Severus aurait immédiatement pensé à une fuite de gaz… 

… _Mais comme tu ne peux pas me comparer à un vulgaire Moldu, moi le Prince de sang-mêlé, jamais je ne songerai à une quelconque invention de bas étage pour pallier l'absence de magie, même si t'es l'auteure ! (Et disons plutôt écrivaillonne, hein…) Je dirai plutôt que c'est… heu… une chute d'eau ! Voilà ! Pour créer de l'ambiance ! _

Ahem. Continuons. 

_Très bonne idée. _

Tu ne vas pas recommencer ? Tu n'arranges pas ta cause ! 

_Bah, de toute façon tout est décidé d'avance ! Alors même si je ne t'insulte pas, tu vas me faire finir avec une horreur ! _

En fait, non. Au début, j'hésitais à t'imposer Lucius, mais j'ai changé d'avis… 

_Merci Merlin ! _

Finalement, tu mérites pire. Maintenant, tais-toi un peu et laisse-moi continuer ! 

Le sifflement s'arrêta soudain. Environné de blanc, Severus s'aperçut qu'il s'était trop avancé et qu'il avait perdu de vue la sortie. Sentant un début de panique le gagner, il fit volte face et, les deux mains en avant, il marcha droit devant lui. 

_Ben ouais ! Si j'avance droit devant, je finirai par tomber sur un mur, logique ! Que je suis brillant ! _

Mais quelque chose empêcha sa progression. 

_Hein ?? _

Ou plutôt… quelqu'un. 

_Qui ose ??? _

Ou plutôt… 

_Allez, tu vas le dire, oui ?? _

Es-tu si impatient de savoir avec qui tu te retrouves à la fin de chapitre ? 

_Sans commentaire… _

Je disais donc : ou plutôt, par quelque chose de vivant qui glissa sournoisement sur ses pieds et s'enroula autour de ses jambes. Severus, à deux doigts de trébucher, s'arrêta brusquement. 

_C'est quoi ça ??? _

- Bien joué, Nagini…! dit une voix sifflante qui envoya des frissons dans le dos de Severus. 

Était-ce des frissons de peur ou… d'autre chose ? 

_Nan mais t'es débile ! _

Ça pouvait être de froid. 

_Scrogneugneu… _

Severus, aux aguets, se demanda soudain dans quel guêpier il s'était fourré… 

_Par le sang de Mordreth, c'est le cas de le dire ! _

… lorsqu'il huma une étrange odeur… une odeur de violettes. 

_Oh non… tu ne vas pas me faire ÇA !!! _

Or, il était de notoriété publique que l'élixir de désir le plus puissant… avant une odeur de violettes. Mais… qui avait bien pu en donner au Seigneur des Ténèbres ? 

… _qui est en passe de devenir le Seigneur de l'Amour… _

Certainement pas… 

_LUCIUS MALEFOY !!! Ah le petit vicelard, le traître, le salaud, le… _

Telles étaient les pensées de Severus lorsqu'il sentit deux mains froides se glisser sous sa chemise, défaire son pantalon et empoigner une certaine partie de son anatomie… 

À Suivre ! 

Sérieusement… comment aurais-je pu résister ? XD

_Le pauvre Sevy va encore souffrir dans le prochain chapitre, c'est moi qui vous le dit ! Si vous voulez découvrir les autres œuvres de MeishKaos, n'hésitez pas à regarder par le lien des auteurs favoris ! _

Nous approchons tout doucement de la fin de cette haletante et bavante course poursuite ; encore deux auteuses (dont un chap déjà écrit) et je clôturerai cette histoire avec l'ultime chap (montage dans le rating prévu…. Attention âmes sensibles !!!!)

Comme d'habitude, toutes les reviews sont envoyés aux autrices pour qu'elles puissent répondre personnellement, alors n'hésitez pas !!!!  
Gros zoubis à tous !  
Z


	10. Réunion entre collègues

**SE REFILER LE SEVY CHAUD  
Chapitre 10 **

Réunion entre collègues

**Auteur :**SiobanParker

**Rating **: PG-13 (pour les allusions)  
**Pairing **: Sev/Voldie (hérité de Meishkaos ). Le reste est une surprise.  
**Disclaimer **: tout appartient à JKR qui heureusement ne me lit pas !

J'ai pris la suite des talentueuses Fanette31, Benebu, Annaoz, Imajicain, Loreleirocks, Louve26, Magmus et Meishkaos.  
Elles le regrettent déjà...

Rappel des faits : Severus doit répondre à l'appel de la Marque et se retrouve en fâcheuse posture face à un Mage, pas Noir, mais Rouge d'excitation après l'ingestion d'un élixir de désir…

**Chapitre 10 : Réunion entre collègues**

Severus avait toujours considéré que les entrevues avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'étaient pas une partie de plaisir. Apparemment Voldie avait décidé de lui donner tort.

Severus sursauta en sentant la main décharnée l'effleurer dans une zone que l'on réserve généralement à des gens triés sur le volet. Ah non, ils n'avaient quand même pas torturé les Moldus ensemble, quand même !

En fait, si.

Mais ce n'était pas une raison. Il n'avait pas échappé au thermomètre de Pomfresh pour accepter celui de Voldemort, même si la taille du second était bien inférieure à celle du premier.

Entravé par Nagini qui s'enroulait autour de ses jambes, il sautilla en arrière. Voldemort, obstiné, avança à genoux, la main tendue vers l'objet de son désir ; ledit objet n'était, lui, aucunement tendu.

Severus donna une tape sur la tête du serpent qui montait progressivement le long de ses cuisses. Il espérait au moins que Nagini n'avait pas absorbé la moindre goutte de la potion du désir. La sale bête n'était vraiment pas son genre.

Voldie empoigna soudain la tête de Nagini.

- Severus, je te tiens, roucoula-t-il.

Le serpent émit un sifflement de protestation, étouffé par la main de son maître. Celui-ci, les yeux rouges de conjonctivite, ne remarqua pas sa méprise et serra le serpent avec force. Nagini, suffoquant, relâcha Severus qui en profita pour s'esquiver et disparaître dans la fumée qui envahissait la pièce. Il alerterait ultérieurement la SPA sur le sort que subissaient les animaux de compagnie de Lord Voldemort.

A tâtons, il chercha la sortie. Derrière lui, il entendit un juron suivi d'un sifflement indigné ; puis le bruit d'un coup de pied précéda l'écrasement d'un projectile contre le mur. Voldemort avait réalisé son erreur d'appréciation.

- Severuuuuus ?

Hors de question qu'il réponde, même si cela mettait en péril son rôle d'espion pour l'Ordre du Phénix. Lorsque Dumbledore lui avait suggéré une position privilégiée auprès de Voldemort, il ne pensait sûrement pas à la n°18 du Kamasutra. Quoiqu'avec ce vieux pervers, qui jouait à Lancelot-se-sert-de-sa-lance avec Pomfresh, allez savoir…

Severus referma enfin la main sur la poignée de la porte et l'ouvrit à la volée. Avec un couinement, Bellatrix tomba en avant ; la fumée l'engloutit.

Les autres Mangemorts reculèrent.

- Bravo, lança sèchement Severus. Vous écoutez aux portes les conversations privées entre le Maître et moi-même ?

- Conversations très privées, ricana Queudver, faisant glousser les autres.

Dans la pièce enfumée, deux cris retentirent : un de surprise et un de joie.

- Bella ma belle ! Quand je pense à Bellatrix, j'ai la…

Severus referma prestement la porte. Voldemort s'était trouvé un autre jouet.

En revanche, le cercle de Mangemorts devant lui se rapprochait, quelque peu menaçant.

- Pourquoi est-ce toi le chouchou du Maître, d'abord ? lança une voix boudeuse.

Severus, qui remontait sa braguette, leva aussi un sourcil.

- Tu veux ma place ? Je la crois déjà prise –c'est le mot—mais tu peux toujours entrer dans la pièce. Peut-être le Seigneur t'honorera –c'est aussi le mot—de son attention.

Il y eut un flottement dans les rangs. La promotion canapé n'était pas encore complètement entrée dans les mœurs des nouvelles recrues. Néanmoins certains visages semblaient intéressés. Ils se laissaient pénétrer par l'idée, dans un premier temps.

Severus espéra que Lucius n'avait pas lésiné sur l'élixir à la violette.

On entendit un grand vacarme derrière la porte, puis une voix qui ressemblait à celle de Bellatrix. Mais ce qu'elle disait était inaudible. Elle avait probablement du mal à se servir de sa bouche.

Rodolphus Lestrange, sa moitié d'orange (et le citron toujours aussi vide), se jeta en avant.

- Bella !

Il entra dans la pièce au pas de charge. Un jeune Mangemort s'indigna :

- Pourquoi est-ce que ce sont toujours les vieux débris qui en profitent ?

Il y eut soudain une ruée de capes noires dans la pièce.

Elixir ou pas, Voldie aurait du mal à assumer. Enfin, cela contribuerait à créer des liens entre collègues de travail…

Severus épousseta sa manche, lissa une mèche rebelle et s'éloigna paisiblement.

Ce fut à cet instant que, avec un terrible craquement, le quartier général de Voldemort fut envahi. Eberlué, Severus vit les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix au grand complet, campés fièrement, baguette à la main.

- Nous voilà, Severus ! s'écria Lupin, par trop familier.

- Tout va bien, professeur ? demanda Tonks en trébuchant.

- Nous étions très inquiets, renchérit Arthur Weasley.

- Disons plutôt que nous faisons juste notre devoir, maugréa Maugrey Fol Œil.

Au bord de la migraine, Severus se pinça l'arrête du nez.

- Que faites-vous là ? Qui vous a envoyés ?

- Harry Potter, répondit Arthur. Il a eu une vision de vous avec Voldemort…

Severus se promit de lancer au gamin un sort d'Oubliettes à la première occasion.

- … cela l'a profondément perturbé. Il nous a avertis par cheminette mais il n'a pas pu nous accompagner. Il devait d'abord prendre une douche, nous a-t-il dit.

Severus, après un soupir contenu, leur indiqua où se trouvaient Voldemort et ses sbires. Mais lui non plus ne les accompagna pas. Il ne voulait pas prendre de douche d'abord mais il avait vu assez d'horreurs pendant la guerre.

Il entendit des exclamations variées en provenance de la pièce. Puis il assista à la sortie des Mangemorts prisonniers : Bellatrix maussade, Rodolphus furibond, Queudver déçu, Mc Nair épuisé et plusieurs jeunes qui arboraient un air plutôt surpris. On leur avait pourtant assuré que les méchants gagnaient toujours. Encore une arnaque à l'embauche.

L'Ordre avait réussi à intercepter Lucius qui rampait discrètement vers la sortie. Un sort Stupefix détruisit ses espoirs. Severus lui décocha un coup de pied au passage. Cela lui apprendrait à touiller des potions en amateur.

- Et Voldemort ? s'enquit-il.

- Raide.

- Ca, je sais. Mais comment va-t-il ?

- Je viens de le dire, bougonna Maugrey. Il est mort. On ne sait pas encore de quoi. Il était tout violet…

C'était aussi le mot, songea Severus.

- … Nous emmenons le corps pour l'autopsie. Accompagnez-nous, Snape. Je tiens à garder l'œil sur vous, et le bon !

- Comme vous n'avez qu'un œil, ce sera forcément le bon, rétorqua Severus.

Il était fort désappointé de constater que, une fois de plus, Maugrey ne lui faisait pas confiance. Malgré tout ce qu'il avait accompli pour l'Ordre ! La fin de Voldemort et l'arrestation de ses âmes damnées, ce n'était pas rien ! Evidemment, il n'y était objectivement pour rien mais rien ne l'obligeait à le dire… Sa nature discrète préférait passer les détails sous silence.

Severus devait une fière chandelle à Lucius, en fin de compte. Son plan machiavélique avait eu des conséquences inattendues. Severus lui porterait des oranges à Azkaban, pour la peine.

Il vit passer le corps de Voldemort traîné par Kingsley Shacklebolt. Quelle triste fin ! Les poètes qui appelaient cela la petite mort auraient dû savoir que Voldemort ne supportait pas la petitesse…

Les membres de l'Ordre, leur tâche accomplie, se regroupèrent pour transplaner jusqu'au Ministère. Severus se laissa conduire. Mais il constata, en ouvrant les yeux, qu'il n'était aucunement au Ministère. Maugrey et lui venaient d'apparaître Square Grimmaurd.

- Vous avez raté la bretelle ? interrogea sèchement Severus.

Maugrey faisait justement glisser la sienne.

- Nullement, susurra Maugrey. J'ai pensé que nous pourrions fêter seuls la victoire sur Voldemort. Je dois me faire pardonner mon attitude envers vous…

Maugrey la grande Folle avança vers lui en ondulant les hanches.

A SUIVRE !

_Plus que deux chapitres ! Plus que deux !  
Le dernier n'est pas encore écrit…. Et pour cause ! C'est moi qui doit le faire et j'ai la trouille de m'y mettre rien qu'à l'idée de ce que je dois écrire…  
En effet, le dernier chapitre doit relever le défi d'à la fois faire exploser le rating et de présenter un pairing surprenant ou pour le moins inattendu….  
Petit Pire Noyel, tu pourrais pas me l'apporter tout écrit sous mon sapin ? Mici beaucoup !!!!!! _

Mici de nous lire et très bonnes fêtes de Noyel et gros zoubis !


	11. Petit tête à tête

**SE REFILER LE SEVY CHAUD  
Chapitre 11 **

Petit tête à tête

**Auteur : **Fumseck62442

**Pairing **: Severus/Fol Oeil  
**Rating **: PG-13  
**Disclaimer **: Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Un grand merci à Septentrion1970 pour avoir relu mon texte.

Rappel des faits : Voldemort est mort, les mangemorts arrêtés et Maugrey a fait transplaner Severus au Square Grimmaurd afin de « fêter » leur victoire ensemble.

J'aurais bien voulu y voir quelqu'un d'autre ! Évidemment que j'ai ri ! Imaginez Maugrey Fol œil se déhanchant devant vous, habillez avec des portes jartelles et des bas résille. Je n'ai pas pu résister et lui, il en a profité. Trente secondes plus tard, j'étais pied et poing liés, écartelé sur le lit ! Le Lord sadique est mort et toi mon petit Sev, tu oublies ce qui t'a permis de survivre pendant des années !

Ne jamais, au grand jamais, contrarier un psychopathe !

Le pire, c'est que je crois que je l'ai vexé. La seule fois où j'ai vexé Sa Seigneurie, j'ai goûté au Doloris dans l'eau. Pas mal les courants électriques mouillés, vraiment sympas. Faut dire aussi que l'autre fou croyait que j'étais amoureux de lui. Et là, encore, j'ai ri !

Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il me prépare celui-là ? Houlà, il a du matériel apparemment. Des tenailles, rouillées en plus, des plumes, de la cire, un scalpel et de l'après-rasage ? Pour les objets métalliques, je vois ce qu'il peut avoir en tête mais pour le reste ? Il veut que je sente bon sûrement, hihihi.

-Vous allez arrêter de rire comme ça !

-Désolé, hihihi, c'est plus fort que moi !

-Silencio ! Je n'aime pas les bécasses !

Hé ho, bécasse toi-même ! Qu'est-ce qu'il me fait là ? Il vient de chauffer la cire ! Mais que veut-il faire, réparer les vieux meubles de Black ? Après tout, ça ne leur ferrait pas de mal, cet endroit est crasseux. Comment peut-on vivre avec si peu d'hygiène, c'est incroyable. Tout est gras dans cette maison, il ne sait pas que le savon existe apparemment. Tiens, voilà que l'autre dégénéré sourit, j'aurais peut-être dû essayer de me retenir de rire une fois de plus, surtout que maintenant j'ai besoin de faire pipi.

Hé ho, Maugrey, je dois aller aux toilettes, tu ne veux pas me détacher deux minutes s'il te plait ?

Mais pourquoi ne me répond-t-il pas ?

Fol Oeil !

Le silencio ! Me voilà dans de beaux draps, j'aurai l'air de quoi si je me laisse aller. Mais que fait-il, on dirait qu'il danse. Quoi ? Il se déhanche pour moi d'après ce qu'il dit. Je suis sa muse depuis des années, il n'attendait qu'une chose que je sois libéré des entraves du lord noir pour pouvoir s'amuser avec moi ! Il n'y a que moi qui tiendrai le coup face à ses petits jeux ? Ben tiens ! Je peux savoir combien de tordu du bubobulb il y a encore sur cette terre ? Parce que là je commence à en avoir marre !

-Voilà, la cire est prête, je suis à toi tout de suite mon beau brun. Tu vas adorer ça, j'en suis sûr ! Une des pires tortures moldues.

Pffff, j'ai résisté aux tortures de l'autre assoiffé de pouvoir, je résisterai bien à un truc de bas étage. Comme si les moldus pouvaient être plus tarés que lui ! Pas possible. Personne n'est aussi fou que Voldemort, à part vous peut-être ! Foutu silencio !

Mais que fait-il, c'est chaud, ce truc ! Je n'ai pas besoin d'être lustré, moi, pourquoi me tartine-t-il les jambes avec cette pâte chaude et collante ? Il va falloir que je prenne un bain pour l'enlever maintenant ! C'est exagéré, j'en ai déjà pris un il y a un mois. Je vais m'user à force de me frotter avec du savon, déjà que je ne suis pas bien épais ! Voilà qu'il me met une bande de tissu dessus maintenant ! Mais, je sais, il va me momifier pour me garder auprès de lui toute sa vie. Au secours, je suis tombé sur un taxidermiste humain, le juste descendant des embaumeurs égyptiens. Mais pourquoi ça me tombe toujours dessus ? J'ai une tête à claques ou quoi ?

-Haaa, c'est prêt. Tu vas voir, tu vas a-d-o-rer. Je ne connais rien de mieux pour faire circuler le sang.

C'est gentil mais je ne pense pas avoir des prob haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, non de dieu mais c'est quoi ce bordel ! Il m'a arraché mon épiderme, il veut se refaire un visage d'ange avec ma peau ou quoi ! Mais il est complètement fou, c'est que ça fait un mal de chien son truc ! Laisse l'autre bande, ne t'avise même pas de tenter un quart de poil de mouvement pour l'arracher ! Et annule ce silencio à la con, j'aimerais au moins pouvoir te gueuler dessus et que tu comprennes !

-Je savais que tu aimerais, tu en pleures de joie, je le vois bien !

D'abord, je ne pleure pas, c'est sûrement une allergie à ta cire ! Mais t'es vraime haaaaaaaaaaaaa ! Je t'avais dit de laisser cette bande à sa place ! Tu n'écoutes jamais quand on te parle ou quoi ?

-Tu commence à avoir les petits boutons rouges, parfait !

Des boutons ? Quoi ? Tu es en train d'abîmer mes belles jambes. Mais tu es fou, c'est mon seul atout de séduction, les femmes aiment les mollets de coq, j'en suis sûr, alors va caqueter ailleurs et laisse mes ustensiles de séduction tranquille !

Il est complètement à la masse ! Il y a longtemps que je sais qu'il sucre autant les fraises que Dumbledore mais là, il est bon à être enfermé ! Et puis, c'est quoi cette nouveauté, il s'intéresse aux artefacts moldus maintenant ? Il a toujours dit que c'étaient des gens de basse culture qui ne valaient pas la peine d'être connus ! Tu vas me dire, je commence à penser comme lui, inventer des tortures pareilles ! Je suis sûre que c'est une femme qui a trouvé ça, c'est trop machiavélique pour être sorti de la tête d'un homme. Toutes des folles ! C'est quoi encore ce bruit ! On ne peut pas souffrir en paix ici !

-Désolé, c'est mon GSM, je prends la communication et je suis à toi dans quelques minutes, mon bel hidalgo.

Son quoi ? J'ai SM ? On dit, je suis SM ! Il ne connaît même pas ses verbes auxiliaires ! Inculte ! Et puis, pas besoin de le dire, quand on se ballade en porte jartelles en cuir, on se doute que ce n'est pas pour une nouvelle représentation de « Heidi, petite fille de la montagne » !

-Excuse-moi, ma femme.

Et en plus c'est marié ! Mais qui a voulu de ça ?

-Elle est moldue.

Bon, je comprends mieux, c'était en désespoir de cause.

-Elle s'inquiète toujours quand je pars travailler, elle sait que je chasse les mages noirs et elle n'est pas rassurée. Elle a peur que je tombe sur un tordu qui en voudrait à ma vertu.

Ben voyons ! Où est-elle allé chercher ça ! Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça, trêve de plaisanterie, j'ai toujours besoin de faire pipi et ça devient difficile à contrôler, surtout avec les deux ou trois cris que tu m'as fait pousser.

-Je lui ai emprunté sa cire pour nos petites réjouissances.

Vous lui direz merci de ma part !

-Elle croit que nous avons été cambriolés par un fétichiste.

Mais non voyions, elle vit seulement avec !

-C'est une merveilleuse épouse. C'est grâce à elle que j'améliore ma technique de jeu. Tu vas voir, tu va être fou de ma dernière trouvaille !

Ta trouvaille ? De l'after-shave ? Même les sorciers en utilisent après le rasage ! En plus le tien est de mauvaise qualité, je le connais. Il y a trop d'alcool dedans et il irrite après le whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa rasage. Mais ça ne va pas ! A bobo le petit Sev ! Souffle dessus, souffle dessus, s'il te plait ! Et non je ne pleure pas ! N'oublie pas, je suis allergique à la cire ! Maman, au secours !

-Je suis si heureux que tu apprécies notre petit tête à tête. Je réalise un vieux rêve en ce moment, j'en suis tout ému. Ma femme sera contente de me voir rentrer de si bonne humeur.

Content de pouvoir rendre service ! Donne-lui mon adresse, nous échangerons quelques hiboux, par amitié ! Après tout, faudra bien que je la remercie pour ce moment inoubliable ! Tu as quelque chose contre le veuvage ? C'est juste pour savoir, hein !

Et voilà, ça devait arriver, je me suis fait dessus !

-Ho, mais que t'arrive-t-il mon Sev ? Tu as des pertes ? J'espère que je ne t'ai pas encore cassé, j'aimerais jouer encore moi !

Vous êtes resté un grand enfant apparemment !

-Attend, je regarde, c'est peut-être juste une question de réglage !

Voilà qu'il se prend pour le plombier maintenant. Tu veux bien laisser ma tuyauterie en paix !

-C'est ce que je pensais, il y a un bouchon. Je vais te l'enlever.

Un bouchon ? Dans mon zizi ? Si j'avais encore quelques gouttes d'urine dans ma vessie, tu verrais si je suis bouchonné ou pas ! Et tu fais quoi avec ce scalpel près de mon goupillon. Fais attention, tu vas l'abîmer et j'en ai encore besoin moi ! Au secouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurs.

-Si tu bouges, je vais te blesser, arrête !

-Expelliarmus

Tiens, un Maugrey volant.

-Aïe, ça coupe ce truc ! Que se passe-t-il ici ?

Black ! Et mon trilili qui est à découvert. Non ! Il ne faut pas qu'il le voit, il serait capable de …

-Et bien mon Sev, tu n'es pas gâté par la nature !

… se foutre de sa taille.

-On dirait que je t'ai cloué le bec, c'est une première ça !

Désolé de te contrarier, mais quelqu'un s'en est occupé avant toi ! Tu ne veux pas défaire ce sort de silence, j'en ai marre de ne pas pouvoir râler à voix haute !

-Et bien, il s'en passe des choses ici. Je ne savais pas que tu aimais les borgnes !

Moi non plus ! Tu me délivres ou quoi ?

-Ça me rappelle une blague moldue.

C'est pas fini avec ces bêtises moldues, j'ai eu mon compte pour la journée là !

-Je suis sûre que tu vas rire. C'est l'histoire d'une vielle femme moldue …

Celle de Maugrey ?

-qui est connue pour être la meilleure prostituée de la ville !

C'est sûrement elle, si elle a épousé ce vieux fou !

-Tous les hommes vont la voir. Il paraît qu'elle fait des fellations comme personne !

C'est pour ça ! Elle lui a complètement sucé le cerveau !

-C'est alors qu'un jeune homme va la voir, il enlève son pantalon devant elle et lui montre son thermomètre-à-moustache prêt à prendre la température.

Ha non, pas ça ! Laisse Pomfresh loin d'ici avec son thermomètre géant !

-La vieille écarquille les yeux à en perdre son œil de verre.

Pouha, c'est dégueu !

-Elle plonge sur le sol à la recherche de son bijou oculaire et tombe œil à biroute sur le jeune gars.

J'ai peur de comprendre. Dis-moi que j'ai mal compris !

-C'est de là qu'est née l'expression « pompier, bon œil », mouhahahahhaha.

J'avais bien compris ! Maintenant j'ai envie de vomir !

-Attend, je vais t'enlever le Silencio.

-Non mais tu n'as rien de plus dégoûtant à me raconter ! Il n'y a que des tordus dans ce pays ou quoi !

-Hé ho ! Tu peux rester poli ! Et me remercier aussi !

-Te remercier ? Pourquoi ?

-J'ai l'impression que tu n'es pas passé loin de la circoncision, dit Sirius en jouant avec le scalpel.

-Ça m'arrache le cœur mais merci ! Pourquoi es-tu revenu ici ? Tu ne fais pas la fête avec les autres ?

-Si, je suis juste venu dire à ma chère mère que son Lord est mort ! J'attends ça depuis des dizaines d'années, je n'ai pas pu attendre plus longtemps.

-Je suis vraiment content que ta mère ait été une vraie folle, ça vient de me sauver la vie.

-Mais de rien, Snivellus. Bon, tu m'excuseras mais j'aimerais un peu d'intimité avec ma môman.

-Bien sûr !

Sur ce, Severus transplana à Spinner' End dans le but de se changer avant de se rendre au ministère. Il choisit une robe avec pantalon afin de cacher ses jambes toutes lisses, huila ses cheveux et se dirigea vers la gloire. Après tout, c'était en partie grâce à lui que Voldemort n'était plus et il espèrait bien être reconnu comme un héros ! Il entra dans le hall, se redressa afin d'entrer d'un pas conquérant dans la salle principale. Il n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la porte qu'il se sentit happé par quelque chose et collé contre un mur.

-Que me veux-tu Rémus ? Si tu cherches Black, il est chez lui !

……………………………………………………….

_Et voilivoilou !!!!!  
C'était l'avant dernier chapitre de cette fabuleuse fic à plusieurs plumes !  
Le dernier…bin…. C'est à moué de l'écrire et pour tout dire, je ne l'ai pas encore commencé !  
Mettez la fic en alert ou en favourite pour être prévenue de sa mise à jour !  
Je peux simplement vous dire qu'il faudra s'attendre à un changement de rating.. Vous aurez enfin la réponse à la question : Qui va réussir à se coincer le Severus ?????? _

Mici de les avoir lus et à très bientôt !!!!!  
Gros zoubis  
Z


End file.
